together when
by microphone125
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando un sentimiento que no debía formarse aperase? ¿un villano o un héroe?. "Hey, Teddy ¿que debería hacer?"
1. Chapter 1

Agarro la carpeta que me acaban de lanzar el general, el no dice nada solo se queda parado cruzado de brazos mientras me miraba con una cara fría. Empiezo a leer todo el informe. Al terminar de leer solo lo arrojo a la mesa

-¿algo más que deba saber?- le dijo con la expresión más fría que puedo. El general solo dio un largo suspiro y su rostro se suavizo

-nada, solo se sabe que abandono su residencia y por lo que hemos podido encontrar huyo a América- mi superior solo cerró los ojos y los abrió unos momentos después- ahora que lo pienso si hay algo que olvide decírtelo- el se acerca a una estantería y saca otra carpeta y la abre para darle un leída rápida- el ha dejado a su hija abandonada, ella podría ser de gran importancia en este caso, no quiero que se desate la tercera guerra mundial por culpa de esa bastardo- el me entrega la otra carpeta- ya la hemos reclutado, en estos momentos está en el cuartel general- el pasa por mi lado y abre la puerta- sáquele toda la información que puedes, puedes usar todo los métodos que quieras- doy una sonrisa- …pero no exageres, te conozco, no olvides que es nuestra única fuente de información… y también es una mujer- al terminar de decir eso, sale por la puerta dejándome solo en la oficina

Me siento en una silla y apoyo la carpeta en la mesa de roble para empezar a leer.

Así que este bastardo tiene una hija. Esto es interesante. Yui Komori, descendiente de japoneses, nació en Francia, en 1997, 17 años de edad, mi misma edad, hija ilegitima… esto se pone interesante. Vivió toda su vida en Francia, menos los últimos dos años que vivió junto con su padre en España antes que él la abandonara. Doy una sonrisa al ver su foto, es hermosa, ojos de color rosa, pelo rubio largo, cuerpo y aparecía delicada. De seguro mi nuevo juguete. Me rio un poco antes de pararme y arreglarme un poco.

Abro la puerta y al salir la mayoría de los soldados me saludaran

-descansen- le dijo con voz firme, ellos se pusieron en posición de firme y empezó a caminar por el pasillo- mañana por la mañana quiero que traigan a la chica- les dijo sin dejar de caminar, todos respondieron con "sí, señor", doy un gran sonrisa y trato de no reírme, ya quiero que Teddy se entere.

Voy a romperla hasta que me cuente todo y al hacerlo la voy a desechar


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaaa Microphone125 ha vuelto y con mi primer fic de Diabolik Lovers, bueno es un anime que vi hace mucho, me gusto, pero no fue gran cosa, pero cuando lo busque otra vez porque estaba aburrido encontré la traducción en ingles del ultimo juego y me quede como "oh es hermoso", así que busque la traducción de los otro tres y me quede encantado/a con la ruta de Kanato y como quedaba con Yui, así es uno de mis OTP . Me estoy arriesgando ha decirlo esto pero bueno... no me gusta para nada Ayato, no se no me llama la atención, sin ofender al personaje y los que les gusta pero creo que es la ruta mas sencilla y poco profunda, REPITO va sin ánimos de ofender a nadie solo es una opinión personal, si le gusta Ayato fantástico me alegro, pero a mi no me gusta y menos como queda con Yui. No se pero hay algo en la mente poco equilibrada y ver como Yui puede "calmarlo", no se pero es la pareja que mas me gusta, así que decidí hacer un fic de ellos a ver que hay pocos y quería aportar mi humilde grano de arena._**

 ** _Esta historia es una colaboración con una amiga que no esta registrada y no esta registrada en ningun sitio de este tipo, ella corrige todo. Yo soy la idea y la escribo, ella corrige mis errores y escribe lo que no le guste. Es mi primera colaboracion_**

 ** _Bueno esto es lo ultimo, la introducción se me hizo mas larga que lo que pensaba, este Fic es el primero de tres Fic que estoy pensando para esta categoría, bueno eso es todo, solo me queda decirles que Disfruten el capitulo_**

* * *

Tengo miedo no se bien el porque estoy en este lugar lleno de policías y militares, si yo nunca he hecho nada malo. Doy un suspiro y desvio mi mirada a la izquierda y veo mis maletas, por alguna extraña razón ayer un grupo de militares me fue a buscar a mi casa y me trajeron a aquí, he estado casi dos horas en este lugar y ya estoy algo aburrida, pero ese sentimiento desaparece pronto, cuando una voz me llama. Levanto la vista y veo a un chico de pelo blanco y con uniforme militar que solamente me mira de forma fría

-¿sí?- le digo con una sonrisa- ¿necesita algo?- él solo se me queda mirando y me pongo algo incómoda

-¿eres Komori Yui?- yo no pierdo la sonrisa y le contesto

-sí, soy yo- y le vuelvo a preguntar- ¿necesita algo?- él toma mis valijas y empieza a caminar hacia la salida- ¡espera!- le grito antes de correr y ponerme antes de el- ¿Dónde crees que vas con mis maletas- el solo da un suspiro y fija la mirada en mi

-realmente eres tonta- frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación- soy Sakamiki Subaru, el gobierno del país te necesita- a escuchar eso dejo mi rostro de enfado y se vuelve uno de sorpresa- soy el encargado de llevarte a tu residencia- el solo me da un pequeño empujón con el hombro y me saca de su camino

-¡espera!- le vuelvo a gritar, esto es demasiada información para decirla a la liguera- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo del país depende de mí?

-¿acaso eres retrasada?- mi rostro ahora es una mezcla de enojo con confusión

-no soy retrasada- le conteste mientras empiezo a caminar a la par de el- es que no es muy lindo que alguien venga de repente y me diga que un país depende de mí- doy una pequeña risa y trato de calmarme de seguro en este momento me veo muy tonta, ya veo porque lo insinuó. El no me habla y sigue su camino hasta que salimos del lugar y me lleva a un limosina. El abre el baúl del vehículo y hecha mis valijas de una forma poco delicada y fuerte

-podrías tener cuidado, por favor. Hay cosas muy frágiles allí adentro- el solo me miro de mala forma, al parecer le ofendió un poco lo que dije, ya que agarra mi último bolso y lo tira dentro de la limosina

El cierra el baúl de la limosina y me abre la puerta

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra!- yo me estremezco un poco y lo obedezco. El cierra la puerta y se sube por la otra puerta- ponte el cinturón- me dice con voz seca- ya podemos irnos- le dice al chofer que se encontraba adelante.

Durante la mayoría del viaje solo me quede mirando por la ventana disfrutando del paisaje. Extrañaba Francia, no sé por qué papá me obligo a mudarme a España, de seguro fue para llevar la fe aun mas legos. Doy una sonrisa a recordar a papá, espero que Dios lo acompañe donde sea que este. Me doy vuelta para ver a Subaru, pero él estaba con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos, de seguro se quedo dormido, pero iba a volver a mirar por la ventana cuando él me toma del brazo

-¿Qué querías?- yo solo lo miro con algo de miedo. Me agarro el brazo demasiado fuerte

-me… me po-podrias soltar… me duele- el solo me suelta y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Me lo quedo viendo un rato, me llene de valor y me anime a preguntarle- me podrías decir ¿porque me necesita?

-te lo dirán cuando sea el momento- él ni siquiera me mira, es más ni siquiera abrió los ojos

-pero… ¿Cuándo va a ser ese momento?- Subaru solo abrió los ojos de forma brusca, dio un gruñido y levanto su puño

-¿¡eres idiota!? ¡te dije que lo sabrás cuando sea el momento! No preguntes estupideces- yo solo me tape el rostro con mi brazo y al ver que se calma un poco me saque el brazo de la cara

-p-perdón- le dijo en un hilo de voz. El chico solo me vio de reojo y me ignoro. Yo me relajé un poco y me alegre lo que más pude de él y deposite toda mi atención en el paisaje, por un momento me olvide de lo que pase y volví a sonreír.

Después de un largo viaje la limosina al fin se detuvo, Subaru solo dio una señal de desagrado y se vago, yo solo me saque el cinturón y me baja del auto. Al hacerlo me quedé boquiabierta estábamos enfrente de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de toda Francia

-¿que esperas?- me dice Subaru con mi maleta en mano- ¿o acaso crees que no pesan estas cosas?- yo asisto con la cabeza y lo sigo por detrás. Miro hacia todas partes, nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como este, es realmente hermoso. Mientras yo miro por todas partes Subaru está en la recepción haciendo los trámites. Yo seguía mirando el lugar cuando note como mi "compañero" se iba al elevador sin mí

-¡espera!- está bien, ¿Cuánto más diré esa palabra hoy?. Así que corrí hasta el elevador y llegué justo a tiempo las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- le pregunto levantando la mirada, como de costumbre el me ignoro. En ese momento me acuerdo de lo que paso en la limosina y que quedo callada viendo cómo vamos subiendo de piso, hasta llegar al último, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelaron la habitación más grande y elegante que jamás había visto, yo solo me quedo sorprendida viendo la glamurosa habitación, que apenas me di cuenta que Subaru pateo mis valijas del elevador

-por favor ten cuidado- le dije pero él solo apretó un botón

-duerme, te espera un día largo- y después de eso las puertas corredizas del elevador se cerraron, dejándome sola. Me quedo viendo unos segundos las puertas del elevador para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa y un largo suspiro

-me dejaste con muchas dudas- me dije a mi misma. Recojo mis maletas y de una saco un conejo de peluche de color rosa y doy una sonrisa triste, según papá este fue un regalo de mamá cuando nací, ella murió cuando yo tenía dos años y a pesar de que mis recuerdos son casi nulos no la he olvidado, nunca me he separado de este peluche va con migo donde sea a igual que el rosario que me regalo mi papá son las cosas más preciadas que tengo. Dejo a mi peluche en la cabecera de la cama y empiezo a desempacar mis cosas, espero que mañana me digan porque me trajeron a Paris.

He intentado salir del hotel pero cada vez que lo hago hay dos militares que me prohíben salir del hotel, resignada y algo asustada vuelvo a mi habitación y paso el resto del día encerrara. La noche ya callo, por suerte en mi habitación hay un balcón, pero para mí mala suerte no tengo la llave y cuando fui a la recepción para pedir una réplica me dijeron que eso no podía ser posible, que solo había un llave y que estaban seguros que la habían dejado arriba de unos de los muebles de la habitación. Miro la hora en mi celular las 12:00 fue un largo viaje y un largo día, me encierro en el baño para poder cambiarla al hacerlo doy un bostezo y me acuesto, esta cama es enorme y muy suave y cómoda, tomo entre mis manos a mi peluche y lo abrazo

-buenas noche Yui- me dijo a mi misma con una sonrisa- mañana será un gran día- y me quedo dormida

* * *

 _ **¿les gusto? espero que si. Ahora les vengo a decir que ya se presentaron los tres personajes principales y que la acción ya vendrá a partir del capitulo tres y veremos un poco mas al padre de Yui y quien e**_ s


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es mi ultima semana de vacaciones así que después del fin de semana no podre subir seguido, tal vez demore un mes en subir cosas cuando comiencen las clases pero no abandonare esta historia la terminare, se los prometo por la santísima trinidad del J-pop, . Sin mas nada que decir salvo que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Un horrible golpe seco me despierta, tomo mi celular y miro la hora: las 8:00, demasiado temprano, decidí ignorar el golpe de la puerta, de seguro era una de las empleadas, pero cuando vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza contra la almohada, la puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe, de repente me siento sobre la cama y desvió mi mirada a la puerta, parado debajo de la puerta estaba Subaru con su típica expresión de enfado, pude notar que había pateado la puerta

-arréglate rápido tenemos que ir a la centrar- yo solo me lo quedo mirando un poco- ¿¡no me escuchaste!? ¡Te dije rápido!- agacho la cabeza y con cierto temor le pregunto

-¿pu-puedes irte? No me siento muy cómoda con un hombre mientras me cambio- el solo me miro con desagrado y se dió la vuelta

-te espero en el pasillo- el salió y me quedo mirando un poco, me puse de pie y agarré un poco de ropa de mis maleta y me encerré en el baño

Ya cuando me terminé de cambiar, voy para el pasillo para encontrarme con Subaru que al verme solo empieza a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-¿tendré que pagar por la puerta?- le pregunto ya estando adentro del elevador

-no es necesario. De eso se encargara el capitán- me contestó con tono serio.

Afuera del hotel esta la misma limosina que nos llevó ayer al hotel, él me abre la puerta, le doy las gracias, me ignora y cierra la puerta. El resto del viaje solo me quedo callada, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que paso

-ya llegamos- nos dice el chofer, yo miro con emoción, estábamos en frente de una estructura antigua, elegante, muy elegante de unos tres pisos, parece que es de antes de la revolución francesa, pero una briza interrumpió todo mis pensamientos, Subaru ya me había abierto la puerta y me hizo una señal para que me bajara y lo siguiera, rápido, eso ya no tenía que decirlo

Por dentro el edificio era aún más hermoso que por fuera cada rincón esta finamente decorado, no hay nada fuera de lugar

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto al notar tantos militares y policías

-estas en la central de las fuerzas armadas de Francia- me contesto sin mucho ánimo- mira solo sigue derecho por este pasillo toma el elevador hasta el último piso, dobla a la izquierda y camina hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, entre, todavía no hay nadie y espéralo. Tengo cosas que hacer- me dijo mientras apuntaba hacia adelante con el dedo- y suerte- me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse marchando. Me quedo mirando el pasillo y doy un gran suspiro antes de irme caminando por donde me dijo

Llego a la puerta y poso mis manos en la perilla y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de entrar, al abrir lo que veo es una mesa de roble con dos sillas enfrentadas y un peluche sentado al frente de la puerta, cierro la puerta detrás mío y me acerco al juguete, era un oso tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y usaba un chaleco purpura, doy una sonrisa es muy tierno, lo tomo entre mis manos

-¿eres el que me mando a llamar?- doy una pequeña risa, de seguro en este momento me veo muy infantil- ¿para qué me necesitas?- sigo jugando con el peluche- puedo encargarme de cualquier misión que me encargo, capitán- dijo haciendo un saludo militar

-este mundo está en sus manos soldado Yui- me hablo el peluche, en realidad solo era yo haciendo una voz un poco más grave y haciendo el saludo militar con uno de los brazos del oso.

Me reí un poco pero eso no duro mucho ya que sentí como la puerta se abrió de golpe, entro a la habitación un chico de ojos y pelo violeta, mas alto que yo, pero es más bajo que Subaru, el usaba un uniforme militar parecido al de Subaru pero tenía ciertos detalles que lo hacía distinto

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Teddy?- me dice con una voz severa

-oh, perdón, es que creía que…- le trataba de explicar con una sonrisa pero el solo se enojo mas

-¡déjalo donde estaba!- me gritó. Yo perdí mi sonrisa y asistí con la cabeza y deja al peluche en la silla- ¡ahora siéntate!- como me dijo corrí un poco la silla donde había dejado a Teddy o así es como él lo llamaba- ¡en esa no, es de Teddy. Idiota!- me volvió a gritar- ¡en esta!- el señalo a la silla que estaba delante de el

-pero...- trababa de decirle que estaba más cerca pero el solo me volvió a gritar

-¡no me contradigas y siéntate!- el empezaba a caminar a donde yo estaba- ¡estas tardando mucho!- el me empujó y me caí al suelo, el solo se rio- ¡párate y vete a sentar de una vez!- yo me paré y de forma rápida fui a sentarme a donde él me dijo, el solo permaneció parado y se quedó mirando por la ventana de la habitación- así esta mejor- su semblante había cambiado, su voz y facciones se relajaron y pude ver que puso una sonrisa- él se dio la vuelta- ¿eres la señorita Komori Yui?- yo solo asisto con la cabeza- perfecto. Yo soy el general Sakamaki Kanato y este de aquí- señalo al peluche- es mi amigo Teddy- él se movió de la ventana y se apoyó en la silla de Teddy- ¿sabes porque estas a aquí?- yo niego con la cabeza, tengo miedo de hablar- me lo esperaba, ¿qué más se puede esperar de alguien tan idiota como tú?

-por favor no me llame así- le dije con un hilo de voz, el solo cambio su expresión por una se sorpresa

-esta mal mentir- me dice volviendo a poner una cara más relajada- eres una idiota, solo te llame por lo que eres. No me quiero desviar del tema- el tomo a Teddy entre sus brazos y se sienta donde él estaba y lo abraza como si fuera un niño de 10 años- quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de tu padre- levante la cabeza a escuchar eso, ¿Por qué quería saber él de papá?

-bueno…- doy una pequeña sonrisa- él y yo vivíamos en Versalles, el era pastor de una iglesia y crecí con la enseñanza de la biblia, papá se hizo cura cuando mamá murió, sus palabras siempre son bellas. Es un buen hombre siempre trata de proteger al prójimo. Lo amo- le explicaba y sin darme cuenta el miedo que sentía por ese chico fue desapareciendo era si papá me estuviera protegiendo a pesar de estar lejos- luego nos mudamos a España, viví en Córdoba un tiempo y papá cambio un poco, tomaba más que antes y se había vuelto un poco violento pero no renunció a sus votos y aún seguía siendo una buena persona a pesar de todo. Un día él me dijo que quería llevar la palabra del Dios, no me dijo a donde se iría- puse una mirada triste pero luego esa expresión se fue- pero el esta profesando la palabra de Dios y llevando la Fe al resto del mundo- termine de contarle yo tenía una gran sonrisa. Kanato solo rió un poco y empezó a aplaudir

-linda historia- me dijo entre risas- ¿enseria creías que me podía convencer una historia tan patética?- yo no deje de sonreír pero ese chico me dejo mas confundida todavía

-¿a qué te refieres?- al preguntar eso el levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos

-pequeña tonta- él se saca la gorra que tenia y la deja sobre la mesa- hey Teddy, crees que está diciendo la verdad ¿o solo finge?- el llevo la mirada hacia el peluche, en este momento me está dando más miedo que antes- yo también los creo- el vuelva a levantar la vista- no nos mientas

-no estoy mintiendo. De verdad no sé de qué están hablando, mi padre es un buena persona

-si tan buena persona- dijo en un tono irónico, él se paró y dejó a Teddy en la silla y de un archivero saco una carpeta y empezó a leerlo- el podría ser uno de los terroristas más grandes de esta época, él es más peligroso que Osaba Bin Laden. Culpable de los siguientes cargos; poner una bomba en una escuela en Versalles; el con un grupo de personas atacar con armas de fuegos atacaron el banco de Francia; otra vez volvemos a las bombas ya que se sospecha que puso una en el recorrido del Tour de Francia; 4 intentos fallidos de atacar la casa de gobierno y de 6 intentos: 4 fallidos y dos realizados con éxito a los monumentos históricos de Francia- el cerró la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y levando la vista hacia a mi- y eso es solo en Francia, también están los cargos de España

-no es no puede ser- me dije, es cierto todos esos horribles acontecimientos pasaron yo los vi en el noticiero cada vez que pasaban pero papá no puede ser el culpable- debe ser otra persona

-lamentamos decirle que si. Todas las investigaciones nos dirigen hacia él, el ADN encontrado, las huellas dactilares, testigos, todo- el a pesar de sus primeras palabras no parecía lamentarlo- dígame; todos estos atentados coinciden en las fechas que tu padre estaba fuera ¿no?- era cierto, todas esas cosas pasaron cundo papá estaba afuera. Me acuerdo que con el atentado del Tour de Paris me sentí aliviada a ver que él no le pasado nada

-si… pero- el cerró el cajo del archivero con gran furia

-¡maldita sea! ¡Deja de mentir!-el se acercó a la mesa y le dio un puñetazo- ¡así que dime todo lo que sabes de una maltita vez!- tiemblo en mi asiento. De repente una alarma sonó, la mirada de Kanato se suavizo un poco- ya son las 12:00, es mejor que dejemos esto para otro día, Tengo otra cosas que hacer- el abre la puerta pero antes de salir da media vuelta y me deja la carpeta enfrente mío- que tengas un buen día- me dice antes de salir

Solo me quedo sentada un buen rato y con manos temblorosas agarro la carpeta y la abro, este no es papá es otro hombre, no es posible. A medida que leía mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no es posible, me niego a creerlo

-hey, idiota, ¿ya estas lista? Tengo que llevarte otra vez al hotel y tengo cosas que…- esa era la voz de Subaru, creo que solo fue por ya que cuando me dio cuenta lo estaba abrazando- ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto pero esta vez su voz era distinta

-mi pa-papá no es un monstruo- le dije entre lagrimas

* * *

Miro a todos lados. Estoy en el aeropuerto de Canadá. Sé que mi disfraz es perfecto, nadie sospecha de un padre, pero de todas formas estoy nervioso es la primera vez que estoy fuera de Europa y mis contactos todavía no llegan

-disculpe, padre- me llama la voz de una mujer. Me doy la vuelta para ver a una monja de unos 60 años- ¿es usted el padre Komori?

-sí, soy yo- le respondo con una falsa sonrisa- usted es…

-oh, parece que ya se olvido de mi soy la hermana Soledad, yo soy una de las monjas que estaba con usted en Francia. Yo soy una de las más grandes admiradoras que tiene. Sus palabras son hermosas

-muchas gracias- trata de evitarla pero ella sigue hablando de Dios y todas esas estupideces. Por suerte llega un de mis contactos- discúlpeme pero tengo que irme- tomo mi bolso- que Dios la bendiga y me voy- al fin llegas- le dijo con tono seria

-es la hora pico. ¿Sabes cuánto trafico hay?- lo ignore y le tire un bolso

-llévalo por mí- le digo y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida

-estas gruñón- el comento poniéndose al lado mío- ¿Cómo está la pequeña Yui?- me pregunto de repente, yo solo me quedo palarizado en el lugar

-no metas a mi pequeña en esto. No te incumbe Richter- le dijo de forma seria- está bien en Europa, confió que no le pasa nada malo. Esta misión es demasiado peligrosa para traerla con migo

-te preocupas demasiado por ella… después de tono no es tu hija biológica- doy una mirada de enfado

-es mi hija, la luz de mis ojos. No quiero que le pasa nada. Mi trabajo es demasiado peligroso para ella, aunque me duela como mil dagas en mi corazón, tengo que dejarla, la voy a proteger lo más que pueda. Y además que interesa, yo la amo, aprendí a quererla. A pesar de no ser de mí sangre. Es mi hija ¿entendido?

-si lo que digas- salimos del aeropuerto y un taxis espera por nosotros- vamos rápido, nuestros socios están esperando y no son muy pacientes- al decir eso dejo los bolsos en el baúl y entro al taxi- creo que tienes razón esto será peligroso- me dice de la nada pero cuando trate de preguntarla la razón de eso solo se quedo callada esquivando todas mis preguntas


	4. Chapter 4

-¿estás mejor?- me pregunto Subaru

-si. Gracias por traerme al hotel- después de que me quebré, Subaru me trajo al hotel y se quedó conmigo hasta que me calme un poco- lamento lo que pasó. No suelo ser así- él se paró de donde estaba sentada

-no te disculpes- después de decir eso él se acercó a la puerta pero antes de salir se quedó parado por uno segundos- es lo único que se puede esperar de alguien como tú- después de eso el salió de mi habitación

Me quede sentada un rato mas en mi cama con la cabeza baja, pero eso se pasó rápido, mire para los costados y agarré a mi peluche y lo abrí con fuerza

-están equivocados, papá no es un terrorista- puse al peluche enfrente mío- ¿no es cierto Usagi? Ellos están equivocados y se los demostraré- después de eso me pongo de pie y miro por el balcón de mi habitación- mi padre es inocente y haré todo para demostrar lo contrario

* * *

Estúpido, él sabe que es nuestra única fuente de información no tendría que tratarla así, sino nunca nos dirá la verdad o por lo menos lo que sabe. No puede tratarla así

-¿adónde señor?- me preguntó el conductor de la limosina. Mientras ella esté aquí este cosa me pertenece a mí y puedo usarlo cuando quiera

-lléveme a la central tengo que hacer algo- le dije lo más cortante posible

-como ordene señor- me contestó antes de arrancar- ya llegamos- me avisó el viejo- me desabroché el cinturón y al salir golpeé la puerta con toda mi fuerza- ¡espérame!- le grité mientras subía los escalones

-¿Dónde está Kanato?- le pregunto a uno de los soldados

-el salió hace un momento, dijo que volvería en unos minutos. Quien sabe que va hacer ese niño- doy una pequeña sonrisa casi notoria, es verdad él se comportaba como un niño, pero es un gran soldado

-gracias, Laito- le dije mientras voy me dirigía a la oficina de mi hermano mayor

* * *

-hey Teddy ¿te gustan los dulces que compré?- la gente me miraba, ya es costumbre, todo la gente se le hace raro que hable con Teddy

-son deliciosos- me contestó y doy una sonrisa

-me alegro que te gusten-tengo algo de miedo ya que salió del cuarte sin permiso y mas con el caso que tengo entre manos, pero Teddy quería que comprara dulces y nunca le niego nada a Teddy y para ser sincero también quería unos dulces amos los dulces- tenemos que volver, ya está mal que salgamos, si tardamos solo sería peor.

-no por favor, quiero seguir paseando- me dijo con un tono de suplica e infantil

-sabes perfectamente que odio negarte las cosas pero tenemos que volver- le dijo, no me gusta negarle cosas pero salir en medio de un casi de terrorismo internación en mis manos puede ser algo peligroso

-por favor, podemos hacer cosas más divertidas ¿Qué tiene de divertido ayudar a la gente?

-´puede que no sea divertido, Teddy. Pero es un deber-me dirigí a la central- además está cerca y el día ya casi termina- y Teddy se quedo callado- no te enojes conmigo- le dijo mientras entraba a la central- vamos solo son dos horas más y listo- pero Teddy todavía no me contesta

-bienvenido- me saludo una voz muy conocida

-hola- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?- le dije dejando la bolsa de dulces en el escritorio

-solo quería discutir de algo- Subaru se paró de la silla- es sobre la chica- me quedo callado por un momento

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- le dijo de forma seria y fría

-mira, se que este caso te lo asignaron a ti, pero… creo que has hecho algo mal, tienes que tratarla mejor o nunca te dirá nada. Uno recibe lo que da- doy una pequeña risa

-no hice nada, solo le dije la verdad, nada mas

-sí, pero no de una formas tan brusca

-no te entiendo, no dije nada malo, solo la verdad que ella no pueda sopórtalo no es mi problema- le dije- y Teddy está de acuerdo. Este es mi caso y de nadie más. Me dieron el permiso de hacer lo que quiera. La usare y cuando termine de hacerlo la desechare. La romperé hasta que me diga lo que quiero y si no me lo dice- doy una sonrisa algo sádica-… la hare vivir un infierno- no parase que mis palabras hagan mucho efecto en Subaru- ¿algo más de lo que quieras hablar?- perdí mi sonrisa sádica y puse una amable

-no, nada mas- el abre la puerta y sale

Me quedo en silencio por un momento y miro a Teddy

-¿crees que él tenga razón? ¿tendría que tratar mejor a la señorita Komori?- Teddy no dice nada- ¿siques enojado conmigo?

-no, olvídalo- me alegro tanto de que al fín me hable de nuevo- esa chica sabe algo, haz lo que sea para sacarle la información. Tortúrala hasta que no pueda más y te diga lo que sabe- mi sonrisa vuelve- haz que sufra

-¡si- grito parándome de la silla y empezando a reír- la voy hacer que ruegue por su patética vida- pero un golpe de la puerta arruina todo, me arreglo un poco el uniforme desaliñado y me siento- pase- dijo de forma tranquila y al abrir la puerta me sorprendo ver a la chica rubia

-¿puedo pasar?- yo mire y frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se atreve a venir sin mi consentimiento?

\- ya entraste ¿no?- ella perdió la sonrisa pero la recupero pronto. Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla enfrente mío- ¿a qué viene tu visita?

-es que… quería hablar un poco de mi padre- dí una mueca de desagrado ¿otra vez? De verdad empiezo a pensar que esta chica es retrasada-lo que quería decirte es que el no es el hombre al que están buscando. Puede que se parezca al hombre que buscan pero él no es el hombre- ella se para de la silla- gracias por escucharme y espero que tengan suerte- me dió una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo y se dirigió a la puerta

-espere- le dijo con un voz neutra y fría. Ella se detuvo en brusco- seré directo- me paro de la silla y me acerco a ella- te guste o no tu padre es culpable de eso cargos- la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a mí- y yo sé que tú sabes algo. Sé que mientes. Sé que sabes algo de tu padre, no sé si eres uno de sus cómplices, pero sé que algo sabes- note como ella empezaba a temblar y sonreí- y si no me ayudas te hare sufrir una pesadilla si no me ayudas- le susurré al oído- así que ayuda si no quieres que te rompa- la solté en ese momento. Ella se quedo quieta y aun sin darse vuelta me dijo

-te mostrare que él y yo somos inocentes. Cueste lo que cueste- y después de decir eso salió por la puerta.

Mire a Teddy y sonreí un poco

-¿crees que ella es linda?- Teddy se me queda mirando en silencio- ya se, ya se… no hay que mezclarse con el enemigo… pero no hay que negar que es linda… Disfrutaré tanto hacerla hablar

* * *

-bien ya llegamos- me dijo Richter . Al bajarme del taxi, veo un edificio de unos 13 pisos en pleno centro de Toronto- nos esperan adentro. No les gusta esperar, es mejor que nos vallamos rápido. Asiento con la cabeza.

El edifico está lleno de gente, no sé si es el mejor lugar para esto. Es la primera vez que haga algo tan grande, esto podría afectar la economía mundial y creo que este lugar no es el mejor para hacer esto

-ya se lo que piensas- lo miro pero antes que hable pero me interrumpía cuando estaba empezando a hablar- "este lugar no es el apropiado" eso es lo que piensas ¿no?

-sí, eso. No siento que esto sea seguro- señalo a una cámara se seguridad- están viendo y escuchando todo

-no te preocupes. Nada que no se resuelva con un par de billetes- me mira y me sonríe- es por aquí. Vamos- él toma el ascensor y nos dirigimos al último piso. Al llegar solo hay una puerta, que un hombre alto y fornido estaba vigilando. Richter se acerca a él

\- hey, Will. How are you?- el más alto solo dio un gruñido- Ok. It's fine. l'abîme noir de l'amour- le dice todo eso con su seriedad de siempre. Al decir eso último, Will o al menos eso creo, abrió la puerta. Richter paso como si nada pero cuando yo estaba por pasar, la masa de músculos se puso adelante mío

\- the password?- me lo quedo mirando. No sé nada de inglés. Al no entrar, Richter se vuelve y habla con Will

-He's partner. Is very important for us. He Is the brain- Will se corrió con mara cara y me dejo pasar. Lo miro de reojo antes de pasar por la puerta y miro como da un gruñido

-tienes que aprender inglés- me dice. Lo ignoro y admiro toda la habitación es muy elegante, pero todas las paredes están cubiertas de mapas y fotos de políticos algunas tachadas y otros con un circulo echo con marcador rojo y también puede ver algunas formulas, al analizarlas de cerca me doy cuenta que con de bombas caseras. Esto me está gustando

-llegaron tarde- es una voz que nuca escuche

-no es mi culpa. No manejo el tráfico- se defendió mi compañero. Al darme la vuelta veo a un chico de no más de 20 años debajo el marco de una puerta. Tiene el pelo blanco y ojos amarillos, usa una bufanda que le tapa la mitad del rostro

-no quita el hecho de que llegaron tarde- es otra voz y de la misma puerta sale un chico de pelo corto, de color naranja. Tenía puesto unos lentes y lo más raro es que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Me lo quedo mirando un poco

-este es Seji. No parece gran cosa. Carla haría mejor el papel de cerebro- me dice el de pelo corto

-lo creas o no. El va a ser de mucha ayuda para esto- le dice el de pelo largo- yo soy Tsukinaro Carla y esto de aquí- señaló al de pelo corto- es mi hermana menor meno, Tsukinaro Shin- me lo quedo mirando un poco

-¿me puede decir que edad tiene?- le pregunto de la forma mas cordial que puedo

-18- me contesto el de pelo largo, creo que él es Carla

-17- me dice Shin.

Me quedo boquiabierto. No sé por qué reaccioné así pero lo hice

-¿¡cómo puede con esto!? ¡Son solo unos niños, apena tiene un año más que mi hija!- grite. Esto me supera- ¿¡que es lo que pueden hacer!?- ellos dos me miran

-mira- Carla señala a la pared donde había muchas fotos tachadas- todos ellos son… mejor dicho eran políticos de una importancia mundial. Mi hermano y yo nos hemos encargado de cada uno de ellos y nadie nos ha descubierto- iba a contestar pero Shin habló.

-si no quieres terminar como ellos mejor cállate- miro a Richter que solo negó con la cabeza y decidió quedarme callado- así me gusta

-no puedo creer que estos mocosos sean nuestros contactos- le susurro a mi compañero. El solo levanta los hombros

-pueden que sean unos mocosos pero son buenos ¿quieres o no hacer eso?- me quedo callado- si quieres seguir con esto, es mejor que te quedes callado como estas ahora y obedezcas lo que ellos dicen- me trago todo mi orgullo

-está bien


	5. Chapter 5

**No se por que sigo actualizando ha esta horas, creo que ya se me hizo una costumbre. Esta bien, perdon por la tardanza la escuela me ha tenido a full y encontraba poco tiempo de escribir. Es eso y quiero aclarar algunas cosas, primero la historia trascurre en París, Francia (no me digan), segundo los hermanos no serán tan sádicos, no tan. tercero Kanato sufre de esquizofrenia y ultimo Yui no sera como en el anime o en el vídeo juego, no sera nada sumisa, pero seguirá siendo creyente y teniendo esa personalidad suave pero no se dejara dominar fácilmente. Eso es todo, sin mas que decir salvo que disfruten el capitulo. Microphone se despide.**

* * *

Me despierto a mitad de la noche, mi corazón late muy rápido y noté que estaba sudando en frió. Tenía miedo, desde hace mucho que no sentía este sentimiento… y lo odio… lo odio. Odio que mi propia madre sea la protagonista de mis pesadillas, odio que mis hermanos se burlen cada vez que algo pasa, odio que el sargento no me preste atención. Odio sentirme asustado.

Hace más de 3 años deje de tener este sueño. Ere siempre el mismo. Estaba yo en la habitación de mi madre mientras ella se estaba revolcando con su amante y yo estaba jugando con Teddy, él me dijo que cuando un hijo se lastima una madre deja todo para atenderlo y él me dio una navaja, me empezaba a cortar pero a ella no le importaba, cada vez mas cortes aparecían en mi brazo izquierdo, lloraba de dolor, pero no importaba mamá me daría su atención. Pero no, yo seguía haciéndome cortes hasta que termine desmayado por la pérdida de sangre "eres un error" esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de despertar, era la voz de Teddy y mi madre. Lo peor de todo es que… es que es verdad

Aun en la oscuridad busco a mi mejor amigo, desde los 10 ya no duermo con él, ya que a Teddy no le parecía una buena idea, pero aun así nunca estaba lejos de mí. Lo busco con desesperación hasta que al fin lo encuentro. Lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo abrazo

-tengo miedo- le confieso. Teddy no me contesta hasta un largo tiempo

-es la misma pesadilla ¿no?- asisto con la cabeza-eres un tonto si hubieras seguido el plan ella te hubiera prestado atención

-p-pero me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre… ade…- fui interrumpido por el

-no hay escusas eso te pasa por ser débil, si fieras valiente y fuerte como Ayato ella te hubiera querido, por eso ella lo ama y no a ti. Eres una escoria, una basura que nadie puede amar. Solo yo puedo amarte, soy lo único que tienes- las lagrimas empiezan a llegar y abrazo a un mas fuerte a Teddy

-gracias… gracias por quererme

* * *

Me desperté temprano, lo sé, el sol todavía no ha salido. Miro la hora, son las 5:00, doy una sonrisa. Me hace acordar cuando era voluntaria en la iglesia y me obligaban a levantarme a esta hora.

Si me apuro podre salir antes de que Subaru llegue, e ir a la biblioteca, tengo que ver los registro que me dijo Kanato y estudiarlos, con pruebas el vera que mi papá es inocente y me dejara ir. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude pero al salir, un chico pelirrojo con un sombrero y una gran sonrisa estaban detrás

-buenos días- me dijo casi cantando- parece que Bitch- chan ya se despertó- me lo quedo mirando- oh pero donde están mis modales. Soy Laito, el encargado de cuidarte hoy. Subaru no puede cuidarte por esta semana y no han encontrado reemplazo permanente, así que nos turnaremos. ¿Entendiste?- aún estoy sorprendida. ¿Acaso estuvo atrás de la puerta toda la noche?

-si… entiendo. Pero en este momento quería ir a un lugar- estaba por pasar, pero él se pone en mi camino. Lo miro, él no ha perdido esa sonrisa, esto no me da buena espina- ¿podrías correrte? por favor. Me gustaría llegar lo antes posibles

-¿A dónde quieres ir Bicht- san?- espera me acaba de llamar Bicht- san, eso se puede traducir como putita

-a la biblioteca, quiere buscar algunas cosas y no me llames Bitch- san por favor- él no se movió pero su sonrisa aumentó

-no se te tiene permitido salir, hasta que sean las 9 y solo con compañía. Y no a cualquier lugar, solo tienes el permiso para ir a la central y al hotel- su sonrisa cambio de burlesca a una pervertida- pero podemos divertirnos hasta que sean las 9 conozco muchas formas divertidas de pasar el tiempo- el pone sus manos en mi cintura- sé que te gustaran- el me guiña el ojo y me empuja para adentro de la habitación

-¡déjame!- le grite, trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero es mucho más fuerte que yo

-cálmate Bitch- chan. Sé que te terminara gustando- el me arroja a la cama y se sube arriba mío- no eres el tipo de chicas que me gustan. Eres demasiada plana. Pero no quita el hecho de que será divertido- el me tomo de las muñecas y me inmovilizó- te va gustar- él se acercó a mi rostro. No quería. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Grité los más agudo y fuerte que podía, a él no le gustó ya que se llevó las manos a las orejas y me miró con enojo.

-Bitch- chan eso no es divertido- fruncí el seño

-¡deja de llamarme Bitch- chan, mi nombre es Komori Yui y si no respeta eso mejor vete!- le dijo con voz firme

-le quitas todo lo divertido, Bitch- san- él vuelve a sonreír- pero está bien ¿en que estábamos?- él se vuelve a abalanzar sobre mí.

Le doy una cachetada, y él se lleva la mano donde lo golpeé y frunce el seño

-¡no soy esa clase de chicas y si me consideras así te darás cuenta que no lo soy, no voy a doblegarme solo porque eres guapo!- lo admito, pero para mí eso no importa, el desgraciado casi me viola

-escúchame yo hare contigo lo que quieras- me dijo, su tono burlo desaparece y lo cambio por una grave y amenazante o un intento de ello

-¡vete, vete de mí vista en este momento!- no sé cómo hice pero lo empuje de la cama- ¡no quiero verte!- él se levanta y camina hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra. No me relaja hasta que al fin salió.

Tomo a Usagi entre mis brazos. No me confió de ese chico, siento que en cualquier momento el entrara y me violara. No puede creer lo cerca que estuvo

-Usagi, tengo miedo. Ojala papá estuviera con nosotras- me siento tan tonta hablando con un peluche pero en este momento es mi único amigo, es como un confidente cada vez que quiero desahogarme le hablo, es como si ella me pudiera escuchar y sentir el dolor que tengo

-Bicht- chan- me llama desde la puerta Laito- ya es hora de irnos. Kanato quiere interrogarte otra vez- miro la hora en el reloj de la habitación antes de dejarlo entrar, no confió en él.

-ya salgo- le digo. Busqué entre mis maletas un frasco de gas pimienta que me regalo mi tía, en un principio me preguntaba para que lo necesitaba y para que lo lleve a Paria, al fin le encuentro una utilidad. Salgo al pasillo y me dirijo con hacia la misma limosina de siempre. Al entrar me siento lo mas lejos que puedo de él

-no seas tan tímida Bitch- chan. Yo no muerdo… bueno intentare no hacerlo- él se acercaba más a mí y yo cada vez me acercaba mas a la puerta, hasta que no puede alegarme más- la estación queda a 20 minutos suficiente tiempo para algo- él puso una mano en una de mis piernas y me guiñó el ojo. Maldición por que me puse falda hoy también ¿Por qué me puse la más corta?

-o podríamos hablar sin doble sentido y disfrutar del viaje – lo alejé de mi- y si solo hablamos – sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir- cuéntame algo de ti

-está bien- volvo a su tono juguetón con una mezcla de perversión pero este último descendió un poco- me llama Samaki Laito, 17 años de edad. Soldado del gobierno de Francia y juré por mi vida defender este país. Pero no me gusta mucho hablar de mí. ¿Ya te contaron por qué estás aquí?- yo asisto con la cabeza- es una pena que de alguien tan lindo se encargue un niñato

-¿te refieres a Subaru?

-no, no me refiero a él. El puede ser violento y no controlar su enojo en algunas ocasiones, pero es más maduro que Kanato- Kanato… es el del oso… no me parece muy inmaduro- el llora por todo y más si no le das sus dulces. Y si le quitas a Teddy es capaz de matarte. Es un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de alguien de 17 años- me quedo pensando un poco

-apena lo conozco, no sé nada de él y tampoco de nada de ti y de Subaru, pero estoy segura de que es alguien a quien se puede respetar- Raito solo levanta los hombros y se queda en silencio el resto del viaje

-bien, Bitch- chan ya hemos llegado- él se baja de la limosina- que tengas suerte con Kanato- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- y perdón por todo- me guiñó el ojo una vez más y cerró la puerta de la limosina

Al entrar al edificio fui a la misma oficina de siempre. Toqué la puerta y espere a que alguien me respondiera "pase", era la voz de ese chico pero se escuchaba distinta. Con cierto temor abro la puerta y veo a Kanato mirando por la ventana de la oficina "siéntate" lo obedezco y esta vez me senté en la silla que estaba en frente de el

-llegaste tarde- me dijo con voz seca mientras se daba vuelta- a Teddy no le gusta espera- él se sentía en la silla enfrente mío. De cerca pude notar que tenía más ojeras que la otra vez que lo ví y que su voz tenía un tono de cansancio

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto. El solo abre un poco los ojos y mira a su peluche

-como si te importara- me dijo con voz seca- solo lo dices para que te deje ir. No te funcionara- doy una pequeña risa, de verdad se ve terrible

-no es eso. Es que de verdad de te vez mal. ¿Quieres algo de comer o algo de tomar? Pareces muerto de sueño. ¿Dormiste bien?- el mira para un costado antes de fijarse otra vez en mí

-no dormí bien anoche… Hay una cafetería cruzando la calle- el me da unos pocos Euros- ve a comprar algo- me dijo con voz seca- y que sea rápido

-yo… yo no soy…- estaba a punto de contestarle que no soy su empleada pero al ver su cara de cansancio le acepté el dinero y le sonreí- yo no soy un gran amante Starbucks - el solo me mira con el seño un poco fruncido

-no es un Starbucks. ¡Ahora vete!- lo asisto y salgo por la oficina y me dirijo a la cafetería que me dijo

Es muy linda es moderna con toques clásicos

-¿Qué le gustaría?- me pregunta una chica muy linda de ojos azules y pelo negro

-me gustaría un café y un capuchino, por favor- ella me sonríe y me dice "ya sale". Al entregármelo le doy las gracias y le pago

Al volver a la central, o al menos así le dicen todos, me choco con alguien

-perdón, no lo vi- me disculpe de inmediato

-que pésimos modales- me dice, era una voz masculina, al levantar la cabeza vea a un chico de pelo negro y lentes- tus modales son deplorables

-perdón, ¿Qué quiso decir?- él solo me mira y cierra los ojos y da un largo suspiro

-además de mal educada retrasada, eres deplorable. Ahora por favor deme permiso- me dijo mientras me daba un leve empujón para que saliera de su camino

-que mal genio- susurro para mí misma antes de volver de volver a la oficina- ¡ya volví!- le digo a Kanato con una gran sonrisa

-tardaste mucho- fue lo único que me dijo

-solo me demore 15 minutos y es que había dos personas adelante mío- le explico el solo frunció el seño

-no me importa que fue lo que paso, solo me importa que llegaste tarde. Y Teddy odia esperar ¿no es cierto?- me da algo de miedo y curiosidad de ver porque le habla así a su peluche- pero ya no importa. Al menos lo trajiste y no te fuiste con el dinero- me lo quedo mirando un segundo y vuelvo a sonreír

-ten traje un café. Es bueno para mantenerse despierto- se lo ofrecí, él lo tomo y se lo quedo mirando un poco- ¿algún problema?- el levanta la vista

-si- el destapa el vaso y lo tira al piso- odio las cosas amargas

-está bien… pero… ¿tenías que tirarlo?- le pregunto con cierto temor

-odio el café- fue lo único que me contesto. Él se levantó de la silla y tomo mi vaso de cappuccino- mereces un castigo- y antes que pudieras reaccionar el me tira el capuchino. Grito, duele mucho- la próxima vez tráeme algo dulce

-¿Cómo iba a saber que…?- pero una mirada fría de él me calló

-¡hubieras preguntado que quería ¿no?!- el tiene razón no le pregunte

-pero no es motivo para tirarme algo caliente- le dijo con un hilo de voz. Me está dando mucho miedo

-eso fue un castigo- su voz se relajó un poco y se sentó otra vez- pero eso ya no importa ahora dime tomo lo que sabes de tu padre- me congelo, no sé qué decir - y no me digas estas estupideces del buen hombre de la iglesia… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-pues… veras. Mi papá es un buena persona no sé de qué estás hablando- el golpea la mesa con furia

-¡quiero que dejes de mentir y digas la puta verdad! ¡Ese hombre no es un santo a matado a miles y si no lo detenemos llegaremos a un porcentaje mayor! Yo sé que no se trae algo bueno entre manos- eso último lo dijo en un susurro

-yo…yo…

* * *

Miro por un largo rato la puerta antes de golpearla. Espero hasta que una voz muy conocida para mí me dice "esta abierta pasa"

-mamá, soy yo- le grito al entrar a la casa

-Subaru, hijo. Hace muchos que no venias- me dice ella entes de darme un gran abrazo- ¿Cómo estás?

-estoy bien- le dije al general si me podía tomar la semana libre para estar con mi mamá, el aceptó. Después de todo, a pesar de ser su ex esposa no le gusta dejarla sola. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá tiene un problema mental, no es estable y puede lastimarse a sí misma o a los demás

-me alegro. Ahora, siéntate en la mesa que te preparare tu comida favorita

-déjame ayudarte- pero ella se niega

-hace mucho que no vienes. Déjame mimarte un poco- después de una pequeña discusión, termino aceptando. Y en menos de una hora mamá volvió con dos grandes platos

-ten, un gran porción para mi apuesto hijo- me dijo mientras me dejaba el plato y juego un poco con mis mejillas

-¡mamá!- ella da un péquela risa y se sienta enfrente mío

-¿y cómo está la agencia? ¿y tus hermanos? ¿y tu padre?- doy un pequeño gruñido

-ellos no son mis hermanos. Solo compartimos padre y nada mas- ella me mira con un poco de decepción- … pero están bien, gracias por preguntar por ellos. Papá esta con muchos trabajos, ya que encontró a la hija de ese terrorista que te conté hace tiempo. Parece que el estrés le está haciendo mal, ya que puso a Kanato como supervisor. Pobre chica

-no seas tan malo hay que darle un oportunidad. Si no como vas a saber si es capaz


	6. Chapter 6

**Y volví a actualizar esta historia jajaja. Perdón por la demora es que tuve problemas con la coautora, nada malo, solo un problema de envió, pero ya se soluciono y no lo subí antes por que esta a full con el colegio.**

 **Sin mas nada que decir salvo disfruten el capitulo. Microphone fuera.**

* * *

-¡quiero que dejes de mentir y digas la puta verdad! ¡Ese hombre no e un santo! ¡A matado a miles de personas y si no lo detenemos llegaremos a un porcentaje mayor! Yo sé que no se trae algo bueno entre manos- eso último lo dijo en un susurro

-yo…yo…- me quedo pensando un poco- yo… no sé nada de él. El siempre me dejaba sola en casa cada vez que tenía un retiro o se iba de misionero. Nunca supe que haría o donde se hospedaba. Solo sabia a que país iría y que no volviera en semanas- él se me queda mirando y cierra los ojos

-¿podría decirme a donde iba a misionar?- el abrió los ojos muy lento y se clavaron en mi- dime las regiones o los países a donde él iba- me quedo pensando un poco

-bueno… fuero muchos, pero ha ido a Alemania, Republica Checa, Italia, Estados Unidos, España, México, Brasil y Polinia. Casi siempre se queda una semana. Salvo en Estados Unidos que se quedo casi un mes. Eso es todo- el miro un poco a la nada y di un suspiro

-puedes irte. Raito ya no te vigilara por hoy. Tienes el día libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tengo que pensar algunas cosas- me lo quedo mirando un poco

-¿te encentras bien? – el no saca la mirada de la nada

-dije que te podías ir- me gruño a pesar de que le tenia cierto miedo sentía que tenía que animarlo

-me preocupas- le fui sincera. Me preocupa, se notaba a simple vista que él no estaba bien- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- esperaba que el me gritara "deja de mentir y di la verdad" pero en vez de eso el solo levanto la vista y vi sus ojos cansados

-¡vete!- me dijo con una voz fuerte pero más suave que otra veces. Me pare y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo

Al salir de la centrar para un taxi le dije que me llevara a la biblioteca nacional de Francia. Al llegar le page al taxista.

Me quedo atónita al ver el edificio, es gigante. Pasare unas buenas semanas antes que pueda encontrar algo.

Estoy convencida de que papá es inocente y se lo probare a Kanato. Vera que él es inocente pero para eso necesito antecedentes y sé que en la biblioteca se puede llegar a encontrar periódicos viejos y puede que tengan antecedentes policiales.

Estaba por entrar cundo choco con alguien

-fíjate por dónde vas- me dice una voz que se me hace algo conocida

-perdón. No vi por donde iba. Es que este lugar es tan grande y… y magnifico- levante la viste y vi a Subaru, pero este no estaba usando su uniforme militar, estaba vestido de civil

-¿s-su-subaru?- el solo me miro y frunció un poco el seño

-tu otra vez. Ni fuera de servicio puedo libarme de ti- yo me lo quede mirando un poco- ¿estás bien?

-Kanato me dijo que podía ir solo hoy- el solo se me quedo mirando- ¿te mando a espiarme?- el cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro

-mira. Pedí la semana libre para poder estar con mi mamá. Ella… ella tiene ciertos problemas mentales y no me gusta dejarla sola. Así que no estoy de servicio- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-si ese es el caso ¿Por qué te encontré en la biblioteca?- el frunció un poco el seño

-soy miliar. Pero no he terminado la escuela. Mi papá es militar y me obligo a enterar a una edad temprana. Así que de día soy miliar de de noche tomo clase. Y me pidieron que hiciera un informe sobre la historia de le unión europea- el solo me dio la espalda pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta- … nunca has estado acá antes. Te puedo ayudar- lo dijo con su seriedad de siempre. Yo asistí con una sonrisa y le conteste "me encantaría"

Al entrar me quede boquiabierta. Este lugar parece sacado de una película. Estantes, ciento de ello, cientos y cientos de libros, cada uno más viejo que el anterior, nada fuera de lugar, nada que interrumpa el bello silencio. Es hermoso…

-a papá le encantaría estar aquí- me quede un poco mas viendo todo cundo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me tape la boca. Ya se la opinión de el sobre mi padre y no es buena- perdón- lo miro el no pareció escucharme o si lo hizo lo ignoro por completo

-sígueme te llevare hasta los registro históricos. Allí puedes encontrar algo interesante sobre tu padre. De seguro encontraras algún recordé de diaria- el empezó a caminar y solo me quede pensando cómo era que sabía que quería buscar información de los atentados. Sacudo mi cabeza para sacar todo esos pensamientos y empezar a seguirlo para no perderme. Este lugar es gigante

Al fin llego a los registros. Son un montón de archívelos más bajos que Subaru, son casi de mi estatura

-aquí están- solo me dijo eso y dio media vuelta para irse

-espera- él se detiene y me sigue dando la espalda- ¿no te quedara a ayudarme?

-no es mi asunto. No me importa lo que hagas o no, estoy fuera de servicio- fue lo único que dijo y se perdió ente los estantes de la biblioteca

* * *

No puede ser… ha salido más del país de que de lo que me informaron; Alemania, Polinia, República Checa, Brasil, y quien sabe que mas. Esto está mal. Ha podido cometer mas atentados de lo que me informaron antes. Esto es muy malo

-¿me llamaste?- me dice mi hermano mayor Reiji abriendo la puerta con lentitud y sentándose de forma elegante en la silla- ¿Qué necesitas?- levanto mi vista

\- la chica al fin hablo

-te refieras a esa chica rubio con la que choque en el pasillo. Tiene pésimos modales- frunció el seño un poco, Reiji tiene una obsesión por los buenos modales, a veces llego a creer que tiene un fetiche hacia ellos

-sí, es esa chica. Me dijo que su padre ha esta como en 5 países de Europa y en 3 países de América. Quiero que te comuniques con las embajadas. Quiero sabes sobre atentando terrerías en sus países los últimos 20 años- le escribí una lista con los países y se la pase- y dile al embajador de EE. UU que el 9/ 11 no nos interesa. Tengo miedo que el bastardo allá actuado más de lo que nos informaron- Reiji se saco las lentas y se los limpio

-¿dices que ese hombre puede haber causado más muerta?- lo miro a los ojos y asisto en con la cabeza- comenzare con ello inmediato. No esperes respuestas concretas sin una fecha específica

-lo sé- después de eso él se retira dejándome a Teddy y a mi solo

-creo que esa chica oculta algo más. No me agrada. Ella es una espía de su padre- me susurra Teddy

-es una posibilidad- le dijo entre un suspiro- pero no lo creo. Se nota que vive en la ignorancia de lo que hace o hacia su padre. Es algo tonta

-nunca confíes de nadie- a escuchar eso pongo a Teddy enfrente mío y lo miro un rato

-ni siquiera en ti

-especialmente de mí- me lo quedo mirando un poco más y el niega con la cabeza- olvida lo que dije. Quiero que mañanas llames a ese china una vez mas y la hagas hablar de una buena vez. Acuérdate que el coronel nos dio permiso para hacer lo que queramos- pienso un poco

-lo sé… pero no creo que sea prudente Subaru tiene algo de razón. Creo que la mejor forma es tratarla bi…- pero Teddy no me dejo terminar

-parece que alguien no puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya entiendo porque tu padre no te quiere. Creo que solo te dio el caso por pena ¿no es así? Nadie te puede amar, solo eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Dime ¿te amas a ti mismo?- mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas

-se supone que debes ser mi amigo- una pocas lagrimas salen- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-soy tu amigo, tu único amigo, el único que te ama. Por eso soy así. El amor es egoísta- Teddy solo se ríe un poco y me acaricia la cabeza- pero aun así te quiero mucho- al escuchar eso di una sonrisa

* * *

No puedo creerlo he estado aquí todo el día y no he encontrado nada que muestre la inocencia… o culpabilidad de papá. Solo encentre recortes de diarios con testimonios de los sobrevivientes y testigos, pero nada sobre un sospechoso.

El que hizo todo esto es un hombre horrible. Ha arruinado la vida de cientos de persona. Por ejemplo cundo puso una bomba en el tour de Francia, un ciclista resulto herido y le tuvieron que apuntar las piernas. Ese hombre no merece perdón de Dios

-hey – escuche una voz llamándome, era la de Subaru- ¿ya terminaste?-

-para mi desgracia sí. No encontré nada- doy un suspiro- ¿Cómo te fue con tu informe?

-ya lo termine. Tengo que aprobar o Reiji me matara- di una pequeña risa

-¿es tu papá?- le pregunte. El solo se me queda viendo un poco y frunció un poco el seño

-es mi hermanastro. Al igual que Kanato- ¿Qué? ¿Son hermanos? pero no tienen absolutamente nada en común- ¿Qué te pasa?- sacudo un poco la cabeza

-no es nada, es que… ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos?- el parecía molesto ante la pregunta

-tenemos el mismo padre pero distintas madre. Yo soy el menor. Es todo- le dijo casi en un grito, eso provoco que unas cuantas persona lo callaran- no quiero habar mas de eso

-está bien… vamos- doy un suspiro. Mañana volveré si pudo a buscar algo más. Algo encontrare

-te acompañare hasta el hotel- me dice como si nada- si algo te llega a pasar algo, Kanato y mi padre me mataran

* * *

-bien… ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?- le pregunto Richter a los más jóvenes.

Yo solo me los quedo mirando sin mucha confiada, he trabajado con muchas persona a lo largo de este trabajo pero nunca nadie me trajo tan mala espica como estos dos, había algo en la sonrisa de Shin y los ojos de Carla que no me traían la más mínima confianza

-el plan es corto y conciso y si todo sale bien nuestro objetivo se cumplirá sin mayores dificultades. Mire el plan es realmente sencillo… se trata de…- escuche cada palabra con suma atención y al terminar no puede evitar sorprenderme esta estupendamente planeado- esa es la idea ¿alguna pregunta? ¿No? Perfecto. Y tú- me señalo- eres el celebro del grupo. Tienes que calcular el margen de erro que esto puede tener y todo ese tipo de cosas. Tiene que contemplar todo posibilidad de fallo y tratar de solucionarlo ¿bien?

-está bien. Déjame todo a mi- después de eso escuche una carcajea de de Shin, pero decidí ignorarlo

-solo una cosa más, amigo- me dijo Richter-… es sobre tu hijo, ella quedo solo en España y nos llego la noticia de que está colaborando con el servido armado de Francia para al fin atraparte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mira, hemos esta estado un largo tiempo en esto y nunca nadie nos logro atrapar, no creo que esta será la excepción

-puede ser, pero ahora tiene algo que no tenían… a tu preciada hija

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¡Nadie tocara a mi pequeña mientras siga vivo. Y no la perderé por algo así!-le grite. El solo se quedo callado un momento y dio un suspiro

-Carla, explicare todo- y después de eso se sentó en el sillón de la habitación

-no tocaremos a tu hija, solo le pedimos a uno de los nuestro aliados que la secuestren y la traigan aquí. Tu hija no sabe nada de esto ¿cierto?- me quedo callada y asisto con la cabeza- ese creía, por suerte tenemos a Shin que es experto en el lava de cerebro, y se volverá en uno de nosotros

-no, no mi niña, quiero algo mejor para ella. No permitiré que la toquen. No nos encontraran y punto final

-tengo hambre- me quejo en voz alta. Al salir de la biblioteca Subaru me obligo a subirme a un limosina, que según dijo el era propiedad de su padre y la compartía con sus hermanos pero él es el que más la usa o al menos eso me dijo

-y eso me importa ¿Por qué?- fue la única respuesta de Subaru.

-solo fue un comentario. Me pasa todo el día en la biblioteca. No comí nada. Además lo único que iba a tomar era un capuchino que Kanato me tiro encima- le comente y esperaba que digiera algo como "¿Qué kanato te hizo qué?" pero en vez de eso dijo "Kanato odio las cosas amargas de seguro le llevaste un café. Te lo merecías"- bueno… no quieta el hecho de que tenga hambre

-eres molesta. Vamos a ir por un café, estamos cerca de mi cafetería favorita. Podemos tomar algo y después irnos al hotel- me dijo de forma fría, pero realmente tenía hambre y un café no suena mal

Al llegar me di cuenta que estaba en la misma cafetería de aquella vez que le compre ese café a Kanato y al girar la cabeza para asegurarme de que era esta cafetería estaba la centrar, así que es la misma cafetería. ¿Kanato seguirá adentre? ¿Estará bien?

-andando es tarde y quiero volver a mi casa- me dijo antes de bajarse de la limosina, yo lo seguí y esperamos en la barra del café a ser atendió

-buenas noches, sean bienvenidos ¿Qué desean?- esa voz, la conocía, una voz femenina, suave, dulce y alegre- oh Subaru, no note que era tu ¿lo de siempre?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-si, por favor- le contesto de forma fría, pero la chica no perdió la sonrisa-y tu ¿Qué quieres?

-hemm- me quede mirando la carta que estaba escrita en la pared, había muchas cosas- no se

-ah. Tu eres la de la otra vez ¿no?- hablo la chica del café, tenía una gran sonrisa- la que me pidió en café normal y un capuchino- me sorprende que aun se acuerde

-sí, soy yo- lo puedo ver en sus ojos, es una chica muy agradable

-pues… te recomiendo que pidas un batido, son muy buenos además de baratos- ella desprendía alegría- ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo que me gustaría uno y con una mirada llena de alegría nos dijo "ya salen". Al entrarnos nuestro pedido nos dijo- si me esperan 10 minutos los acompaños, ya casi termina mi turno- Subaru di una mueca de desagrado pero termino asistiendo

La esperamos afuera hasta que al fin salió. Ella ya no tenía el uniforme del café sino que vestía una falda rosa clara, demasiada carta, como es que puede caminar, medias desniveladas, unas botas blancas y una campera del mismo color con orejas de conejo

-soy Aria, un gusto conocerte. Soy la mejor amiga de Subaru- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y me extendió la mano. La miro a los ojos y doy una gran sonrisa

-yo soy Yui, un placer conocerte- le correspondí el saludo y ella dio un leve sonrojo

-no eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo de forma fría Subaru antes de tomar un sordo de lo que parecía café

-soy con la única que hablar aparte de tus hermanos y ahora Yui. Me auto proclamo tu mejor amiga- el chico solo ignoro a Aria, lo cual ella se sintió algo ofendida e inflo un poco los cachetes, dándole un apariencia muy tierna, esta chica sí que es linda- no te preocupes el siempre es así. Es todo un tsudere- me la quedo mirando un poco antes de reír.

-ya es tarde, es hora de irnos- dijo Subaru de forma fría- y te aseguro que Kanato te quiere temprano mañana- el desvió la mirada de mi y la poso en Aria- y tu también vendrás con nosotros tu casa queda legos y ya es tarde- nos toma a las dos del brazo y nos empujo adentro de la limosina. Aria no perdió la sonrisa ni un momento, parecía divertirse un poco con esto

-primero al hotel- se subió y la limosina empezó a andar. Aria y yo seguimos conversando animadamente, al parecer encontré una nueva amiga, y Subaru solo nos miraba para suspirar y desviar su mirada a la ventada. Así estuvimos hasta que al fin llega a mi hotel

-nos vemos, ven a la cafetería mas seguido para que podamos conversar- se despido con un agrazo- buenas noches- y cerré la puerta no sin antes responderle es saludo con una gran sonrisa

Al entrar a mi habitación lo primero que hago es revisar mi celular. Al verlo una emoción enorme se apodera de mi y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hace presente en mi rostro: tengo un mensaje de mi papá

" _¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Espero que bien. Las cosas por aquí están algo aburridas, todo sería mejor si mi linda niña estuviera presente. Te extraño mucho, espero que nos veamos pronto. Te quiere tu papá"_

Me tiro a la cama y tomo a Usagi entre mis brazos

-papá no hablo- no puedo estar más feliz en este momento pero eso duro poco- pero… ¿Qué le puedo decir? Si le dijo lo de la interrogación de seguro de una forma u otra Kanato o Subaru se enteraran- tomo mi celular entre mis manos y empiezo a escribir, no le contare todo peor si la gran mayoría

* * *

-bien, vallamos a tu casa- me exigió Aria- de allí me puede ir caminado

-no, vamos a ir a tu casa, yo puede ir a la mi después- ella protesto un poco mas pero al final cedió. Los dos nos quedamos en un silencio hasta que decidí hablar

-si mal no recuerdo tu turno es d ¿no?- ella solo asiste con la cabeza- entonces ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta el turno nocturno?- ella solo mira por la ventana antes de dar un pequeño suspiro

-trabaje doble turno. Un compañero tenía que hacer algunas cosas y me pregunto si podía trabar en su el resto de la semana

-¿Cuál era esa cosa tan importante?- estoy arto que esta chica siempre haga ese tipo de cosas

-pues… el solo…-es solo quería una semana libre, es que tiene muchas cosas y un descanso no viene mal, es todo y yo acepte trabajar su turno- Aria perdió la sonrisa un por un memento, esta es una de las pocas veces que no la veo sonreír, pero pronto volvió a su rostro, pero era un sonrisa diferente- ya se, ya sé, no hace falta que lo digas, soy un idiota

-mira, no era una idiota, aun que a veces lo creo. Eres demasiado buena, ese es el tema, era una luz en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y eso hace que la gente se abuse- ella se sonrojo un poco y me dio una gran sonrisa para después decir "gracias"- ya llegamos, te esperare hasta que entres a tu casa- ella abrió la puerta pero antes que saliera la tome de la muñeca- no te sobre esfuerces- y la solté. Ella me saludo con la mano antes de entrar por la puerta del edificio donde vive

-que día largo


	7. Chapter 7

**Volvió, perdón por la demora es que el colegio me tiene muy ocupado y ademas mi co- autora renuncio por las mismas condiciones y tuve que hacer todo yo solo, y tendré que hacer todo yo solo. Pero en fin, lo que importa es que actualiza**

 **Y también quiero pedir perdón por el personaje de Kanato,me esta saliendo muy Ooc, pero es muy difícil hacer este personaje humano.**

 **Sin mas nada que decir, salvo que desfruten el capitulo. Microphone fuera.**

* * *

Abro los ojos, es la primera vez que me despierto solo, doy una gran sonrisa y busco a Usagi para decirle buen día, pero no esté ni en la cama, ni en el piso. Me empiezo a desesperar un poco pero antes de que saliera de la cama una voz suave me llama. Al dar vuelta veo a Kanato parada enfrente de la cama con ropa de civil

-¿buscabas esto?- me dijo con una sonrisa. El tenia Usagi entre sus brazos- es linda ¿no lo crees Teddy?- le hablo con el peluche- lo sé. Como la dueña- y después de eso dio una leve risa

-¿q-q-que haces aquí?- el solo me miro y perdió un poco su sonrisa

-hoy es domingo, hoy no trabajo. Solo quería saber si querías recorrer París. Pero como veo que no soy bienvenido- me arrojo a Usugi, el cual agarre antes que tocara la cama- Adiós

-¡espera!- kanato me da algo de miedo pero realmente me gustaría recorrer la ciudad. París siempre fue el lugar donde he querido vivir- m-me gusta recorrer París contigo- le dijo algo sonrojada

-está bien. Te veo abajo. Ponte algo lindo. A Teddy no le gusta las cosas desarregladas- me dijo antes de marcharse por la puerta. Me sonrojo un poco a notar que le dije que quera pasar todo el día con el.

Al final me puse una camisa blanca con una campera fina de color verde, una falda sepia, calzas negras y zapatos blancos. Me miro al espejo y sonrió hace mucho que no me arreglaba tanto.

Bajo hasta el lobby del hotel, donde se encuentro a Kanato y le sonrió.

-esto es lo mejor que conseguiste- me dice con cierto desagrado- era de esperarse que no tuvieras nada mejor- Me deprimo un poco, no es mi mejor ropa, pero tampoco creo haberme vestido tan mal- ya no importa. Tardaste mucho y no quiero perder el día- me sonrió de nuevo- y… señorita Komoi ¿Dónde le gustaría ir primer?- se me iluminando los ojos con solo pensarlo

-pues… quiero ir a la catedral de Notre Dame y a la torre Eiffel y al arco del Triunfo y… y al museo del Louvre- Kanato se ríe un poco por los bajo

-vamos a ir a la torre Eiffel al final, el arco del triunfo nos queda legos y al museo del Louvre nos llevaría todo un día… Pero podemos ir a otros lugares. Vamos a ir primero la catedral, después iremos a mi lugar favorito, comeremos algo, iremos al rio Sena y terminaremos con la torre Eiffel y tal vez cenemos juntos- asistí con una sonrisa. No quería esperar más. Ya quería conocer París

* * *

Estaba en la limosina camino al hotel donde se hospeda esa chica

-Teddy, ¿me repetirías el plan?- ayer por la noche mientras Reiji llama a las embajadas a Teddy se le ocurrió un plan, pero estoy un poco nervioso de eso

-idiota. Es muy simple. Seguiremos un poco lo que dijo Subaru, seremos algo amable con esa… con esa idota-se que Teddy se contuvo de describirla con palabras peores- y cuando se sienta cómoda le preguntaremos algunas cosas. La idea es que nos diga la mayoría de las cosas que sabe de su padre

-Teddy, no me siento muy cómodo haciendo esto. ¿Por qué no solo la torturamos hasta que hable? Tu mismo dijiste que la iba a romper ¿Por qué traicionar el primer plan?- Teddy solo me mira mal un momento

-a pesar de lo tentadora que es la idea me gustaría seguir un poco esta vez la idea de Subaru y si eso no funciona ya tengo una idea adicional. Solo trata de ser natura, y por favor no sea muy sádico, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que paso en tu última cita?- doy una pequeña mueca de asco- así que compórtate- después de eso Teddy se quedo callado el resto del viaje

Al llegar a la habitación de la señorita Komori, lo primero que veo es a ella durmiendo plácidamente, me la quedo mirando un poco, tengo que admitir que es linda, muy linda. No la despierto, ya que quiero seguir el consejo de Teddy, tengo que ser amable.

Miro al piso y veo un peluche de conejo color rosa claro, con un vestido blanco. Lo recojo y me lo quedo viendo

-es lindo ¿no, Teddy?- la cuela el me responde con un "si". Tomo el peluche entre mis brazos- esto podía ser interesante para un futuro, es mejor ver la relación que tiene con esta cosa. Puede que nos diga algo- Teddy no me contesta, ¿estará enojado con migo? Bueno mejor espero a que la señorita Yui despierte

-seguiremos con el plan ¿no?- me pregunto Carla. El se cree alguien inteligente pero en realidad solo es un idita que sabe pensar, en cambio su hermano solo es un idiota. La policía no los ha encontrado por el siempre hecho de estar aliados con migo

* * *

-no me metan en esto. Komori ama demasiado a su hija, si se entera que seguimos con esto, renunciara, nos denunciara y el quera impune, lo conozco bien. Si quieren seguir con esto está bien, pero no me meteré y no me metan. Solo les diré que conozco a Yui y a pesar de su apariencia no es una chica tonta o débil- le explique. Es mejor no tocar a esa niña, pero al parecer estos dos están decididos al hacerlo- estan advertidos- Carla y su hermano solo fruncieron el seño- que tengan suerte. Acuérdense que todas las fuerzas armadas de Francia están protegiéndola- dicho eso salí de la habitación, quería recorre un poco la ciudad antes que se derrumbe

* * *

Wow este lugar es gigante, es hermoso, los virales, la arquitectura, las estatuas, todo es tan grande y hermoso. Es todo una maravilla. No puede dejarte de estar sorprendida, de seguro me veo como una tonta viendo todo .

-es tan hermoso- le dijo a Kanato, pero él no parece estar muy emocionado- ¿nos podemos quedar a misa?- el da una mueca de desagrada ante eso

-no… no nos alcanzaría el tiempo- me contesto. Di una expresión de tristeza. Quiero darle las gracias a Dios por otro día de vida

-…por favor. Solo será una hora- el frunció mas el seño

-ya te dije que no, no Teddy ni yo quereos quedarnos- dijo casi gritando a lo cual yo me asuste un poco. Él lo noto ya que relajo un poco el rostro y otra vez con una voz normal de dijo- ni Teddy, ni yo somos creyente. Para serte sincero detesto la religuen. Pero, has sido una buena chica, te dejare dar un rezo antes de irnos- asistí con la cabeza y me fui a rezar; le agradecí a Dios por un nuevo día y que Kanato ha está siendo suave. También pedí por mi papá y que Kanato encuentre pronto al culpable de los atentados

"A pesar de todo estoy realmente feliz. Espero descifrar rápido esta misión que me estás dando, Dios"

-¿has terminado?- Kanato me gruño desconcentrándome

-es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente que está rezando ¿sabes?- pero al momento de ver su cara me arrepentí- p-perdón- el solo me dice "no importa" entre gruñidos y se va caminado a la salida de la catedral. Di un último pedido

"Dios, por favor protégeme de él" y después me retire

Camino con pasos cortos y de seguro tengo una cara de terror, odio este lugar. Me da escalofríos. Pero Kanato se ve tan cómodo aquí, es como si disfrutara la presencia de todo el cadáver

-¿te gusta?- nos pregunto abrazando a Teddy de formas muy protectora- es mi lugar favorito de todo Paris- creo que estoy temblando

-en realidad no. ¿Nos podemos ir?- le dijo con voz quebradiza. Realmente odio este lugar, es oscuro y hay esqueletos por todos partes. Kanato solo me ignora y se da vuelta para seguir caminado

-las catacumbas de Paris fueron construidas en la época romana. Son una red de túneles y cuartos debajo de la ciudad, es aproximadamente un kilometro y medio de tunes. Es muy fácil perderse por las catacumbas- lo tomo del brazo. El solo me mira con cierto asco pero decide seguir caminado- casi tiras a Teddy. Eso merecerá un castigo… pero no ahora- a pesar de que le tengo miedo no quiero perderme en estas catacumbas y lo sigo abrazando del brazo- Se corre el rumor que se celebran misas negras- puede notar como los ojos de Kanato se iluminan. De verdad disfruta de este lugar- Cuando era niño le pedía a mamá que me llevara aquí, era una de las pocas cosas que mi madre hacia por mi- cada paso que dábamos el lugar se volvía mas oscuro. Yo cerré los ojos y deje que Kanato me guiara, con cada paso me aferro más a su brazo

* * *

-señor ya hemos localizado a la chica- le dijo por radio a mi superior- al parecer esta con un chico en las catacumbas ¿proseguimos con la misión? Cambio

-quiero a esa chica lo más pronto posible. No me importa lo que hagan con el chico pero quiero a esa idiota viva. Cambio y fuera

-¿Qué te dijeron?- me dijo mi compañero, Azusa, un chico de pelo negro, algo masoquista

-solo hay que llevarle a la chica. Con ese niño podemos hacer lo que queramos- le dijo mientras observo como la chica cada vez tiembla mas- será fácil, solo mirara y además ese chico no se ve de los mas fuerte

-c-crees… que deberíamos…ac-actuar- este chico habla de una forma tan lenta y pausada que me desespera

-por el momento no, es muy fácil perderse por las catacumbas. No te preocupes actuaremos pronto. Los jefes quieren a esa cerda lo antes posible

* * *

-¿p-podemos irnos?- trato de no tartamudear pero este lugar de verdad no me gusta. Kanato baja lo cabeza para ver a Teddy

-Teddy ¿quiere que nos vallamos?... está bien… tienes suerte que Teddy tenga hambre- di una sonrisa y le agradecí a Teddy pero Kanato me empujo y me caí al piso- ¿Quién te dio per miso de hablarle a Teddy? De todas formas ¿Por qué le agradeces? No es que digiera eso por ti- trato de levantarme del piso pero Kanato me volvió a empujar- no te di permiso de palarte- cada vez levantaba mas la voz-eres patética- me dijo antes de que se fuera caminando, me lo quede viendo un poco, al ver que se alego lo suficiente me pare y lo empiezo a seguirlo muy despacio

Kanato no me dirigí la mirada en todo el resto del viaje, hasta que la limosina paro, y me vio con cierto desagrado

-vamos a comer algo y después seguiremos- y se bajo del vehículo. Yo lo seguía. Al ver la entrada del restaurante me sorprendí un poco, era una pequeña esquina con unas pocas mesas en la calle, yo me estaba expendo un restaurante más lujoso, pero no le quitaba lo lindo

-¿Qué te pasa? Creías que te llevarías a un lugar mejor. No lo mereces, solo mírate. No quiero que piensen que estoy con una retrasada. Compórtate ¿está bien?- asistí con la cabeza- hay una mesa afuera- los dos nos sentamos enfrentados unos del otro y una voz conocida nos empezó a hablar

-buenas tardes, soy Aria, seré su mesera. Acá les dejos los menús. Les recomiendo…- ella no termino de hablar que Kanato la interrumpió

-lo de siempre- y le entrego el menú. ¿Aria trabaja también aquí?

-oh Kanato, no te note. Estoy algo distraída- y dejos escapar una risita, Kanato solo frunció un poco el seño- y tu, mi querida, ¿qué te gustaría?- me sonroje un poco ante lo que dijo Aria, pero oculte mi cara tras el menú- te puede recomendar la especialidad de la casa- lo pensé un poco y acepte la oferta con una sonrisa- enseguida les traigo su orden- y se retiro con una gran sonrisa. Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo o por lo menos para mi

-yo no savia que Aria trabajara aquí también- el levanto una sega y me adelante a su pregunta- la conocí anoche cuando me encontré con Subaro y fuimos a tomar un café donde trabajaba- se podía notar como un aura oscura salía de mi compañero- dime ¿hay algo entre ellos? Digo se ve que son muy apegados- con eso Kanato se relajo un poco

-bueno, ellos se conocen desde niños, fueron al mismo colegio. Pero se volvieron apegados desde que ella trabaja en la cafetería de enfrente. Nos conoce a todos, incluso sabe nuestros gustos, hasta los de Teddy- me queda callada un momento pero cuando está dispuesta a hablar llego Aria con los platos

-aquí tiene, buen provecho y no se olviden de la propina- y me guiño un ojo- see you – y se fue a atender otras mesas

Comino nuestros almuerzos casi ni hablamos, Kanato solo hablaba con Teddy. Asi pasamos el resto de la tarde

-son las 4 deberíamos irnos, no quiero llegar al rio Sena de noche- el levanto la mirada y sonrió- quiero que veamos el atardecer en la torre Eiffel- me sonroje un poco a escuchar lo último, es fue demasiado vergonzoso

Al bajarme de la limosina veo el famoso rio Sena, desde aquí puede ver la torre Eiffel

-es mejor que empecemos a caminar, quiero que veas un lugar antes de ir- me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y Teddy también quiere mostrártelo ¿no es cierto, Teddy?- el tomo mi mano y empezó a caminar- puede que suene cursi, pero es un lugar muy romántico- me dijo mientras caminábamos, el no soltaba mi mano

Parecemos una pareja los dos caminado de la mano, la mano de Kanato es cálida y suave, ¿realmente quiero soltarla?

-oh mira- me dijo soltando mi mano y se dirigí a un pequeño puesto de flores. Al volver vino con un pequeño ramos de rosas blancas y rojas- para ti- al verlas solo me sonrojo, podía sentir el calor subir a mi cara. Con una gran sonrisa le agradecí - sigamos- me volvió a tomar de la mano y me dirigí a un puente lleno de candado- de seguro ya has escuchado de este lugar antes ¿verdad?

-los enamorados colocan un candado y arrojan la llave al rio, simbolizando el amor eterno que se tiene- le explique

-al parecer no es tan tonta como pensábamos, Teddy- le dijo al peluche- es una vista hermosa, desde aquí se ve la torre Eiffel…- los dos nos quedamos viendo el paisaje un tiempo hasta que Kanato lo rompió- mi hermano mayor se caso hace dos meses, el y su esposa antes de casarse vinieron aquí y pusieron un candado… Teddy y yo queremos poner un candado cuando encontremos a esa persona especia- al abrazo a Teddy con más fuerza, es como si de repente se estresara un poco- es mejor que no vallamos, quiero que veas todo desde la punta de la torre Eiffel, pero antes de darnos la vuelta siento un sonido estruendoso y miro a Kanato y lo que vi fue a él con el pecho manchado de sangre y se derrumbo, iba a gritar pero alguien me tapo la boca

-por favor guarde silencio, no queremos causar un alboroto- me susurro la voz.

Un chico pelirrojo apareció detrás de Kanato, era alto y tenía un arma en su mano

-todo estará bien si colabora- me dijo con una sonría- tiene la opción de irse voluntariamente con nosotros o lo podemos hacer a la fuerza, usted decide- entre en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué me esta pensando esto?

-ma…maldito- dijo Kanato con un hilo de voz- n-no se…n-no se la-la lle-e-evaran- el trataba de parease pero al parecer el dolor era demasiado- e-ella e-es mía- dijo al fin parándose

-al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que creí- dijo el más alto- pero de todas formas- el apunto el arma a una de sus piernas y disparo. El callo de rodillas. Deje escapar un grito pero la mano del chico que está detrás de mí ahogo el sonido- es hora de irnos- el me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me obligo a corres detrás suyo. No podía hacer nada estaba en esta de shock

Maldición… se la llevaron, de seguro trabajan para él.

Ah duele demasiado.

Con lo poco que me queda de fuerzas tomo mi celular y doy una llamada

-estoy en el puente de las artes, se la llevaron, ¡vengan rápido y traigan una ambulancia!- y colgué. Trato de pararme pero el dolor es demasiado… solo tengo que aguantar un poco mas…- miro a Teddy que está tirado en el piso manchado de mi sangre

-eres un idiota. No soporta nada, era unas vergüenza- me dice- es mejor que mueras- y después de que Teddy me digiera eso, todo se volvió de color negro


	8. Chapter 8

Emmmm… bueno esto solo será un comunicado.

Solo les quiero decir que por cuestiones escolares no podre actualizar es un tiempo, no pienso abandonar la historia. Además estoy teniendo un bloqueo con esta historia no estoy muy seguro como seguirla. Pero no se depriman, esta historia seguirá. Solo será hasta que termine las pruebas.

Además me concentrare un poquito en otros proyectos que tengo en mente. Aparte de eso nada

Estoy casi seguro que actualizare esta historia antes de que termine el mes.

Gracias por su atención. Y Microphone fuera


	9. Chapter 9

**Volví!. Al fin pude continuar la historia. ¿Esperaron mucho?... pregunta idiota lo se, perdón por eso. Bueno al fin mi bloqueo se fue y la escuela ya termino, así ya tengo tiempo para escribir. Lamento la demora, mis disculpas por ello, peor al fin lo termine y espero que sea de su agrada.**

 **Nada mas que decir salvo que disfruten el capitulo. Microphone fuera**

* * *

¡Mierda! Fue lo único que pensé a ver la escena.

Yo estaba en la central, ya que mi semana libre termino, ocupándome de un ladro de poco monta, hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Mis hermanaos tienen el fin de semana libre yo tengo que recuperar los días perdidos, así que soy el encargado, pero creo que puede atender una llamada.

Cuanto atendí el teléfono era Kanato, pero su voz no era la de costumbre, era quebradiza y débil, me preocupe un poco por él, es mi hermano después de todo. Así que hice lo que me dijo y llame a la ambulancia y fui con una pequeña patrulla, si sabía que paso eso hubiera llevado a todos los policías y militares de Francia.

Al llegar nunca me imagine que vería a mi hermano mayor, tirado en el piso inconsciente, en un charco de sangre. A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de militares nunca me habían mandado a una misión donde podría poner en riesgo mi vida o la de otros, es la primera vez que veo tanto sangre. Miro a los paramédicos

-¿¡que esperan vallan por el!?- les grito. Agg el mundo está avanzado muy lento. Mi hermano puede morir y todos se quedan parados como retrasados

Veo como los paramédicos suben a Kanato a la ambulancia, pero cundo me acerque a él vi que tenía una herida de bala

-Subaru- dijo con una voz débil. Lo miro, tiene los ojos llorosos y al parecer cada palabra es una agonía- …l-l-la s-se-cues-estraron- me dijo antes de volver a desmayarse de nuevo

Me quedo pensado un momento… la secuestraron ¿a quién? Que yo sepa Kanato no tiene amigos, aparte de Teddy. ¿Quién puede ser?... Y de la nada, como si una luz me iluminara la respuesta se vino a mi mente, Yui, la hija de terrorista. Me enoje más que lo que ya estaba antes. Además de matar a mi hermano, secuestraron a la única "testigo" de todo

* * *

Trata de libarme del agarre de él pero es más fuerte que yo… no se que hacer, tengo ganas de llorar

-no te detengas- me dijo el que me estaba tomando la mano, alguien alto y en este momento la persona que más miedo me daba- oh tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerzas

-no seas tan malo con ella- le dijo su acompáñate- está asustada- el giro la cabeza y me sonrió- todo estará bien- a diferencia del otro el parece buena persona pero tampoco confió en el

Después de correr por un largo tiempo al fin nos detenemos en un callejón

-no podemos salir pronto de la ciudad, lo mejor será quedarnos un día mas y después tomarnos en avión de vuelta a Canadá- yo solo los miras hablar, no sé qué hacer, nunca he estado en una situación parecida a esta- esta decidió nos quedaremos en un hotel y mañana por la mañana partiremos a Canadá- ellos me miraron figo y el de pelo negro pregunto "¿Qué hacemos con ella?" – Nos turnaremos para cuidarla, yo tomare el primer turno- el volvió a tomar mi brazo. Estaba a punto de gritar pero él lo noto y me dijo- te quieren viva, pero no dijeron que sana- yo empiezo a temblar un poco y me deje llevar. Tengo que encontrar la forma de escapar pero no sé como

* * *

¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿¡Como le pudieron hacer esto a mi hermano!?

Kanato actualmente esta inconsciente, los doctores dicen que fue un milagro que sobrevivirá, pero sería difícil que despertara pronto.

Doy un suspiro, soy el único que lo ha visitado, ninguno de mis hermanos o mi padre vino a visitarlo y si lo hizo no le ha dado gran importancia y solo se han quedado una hora o pocos minutos, me enoja, no es la persona más cuerda o buena de la familia o de Parios o de Francia o de Europa…o del mundo, pero es eso, de la familia. Pero nadie parece impórtale

-señor Sakamaki- una voz femenina me saca de mis pensamientos. Me doy buena, agh esto me enoja

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo entre gruñidos. Al parecer que eso la asusto ya que dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-s-su padre lo quiere ver en su oficina a las 7, me pidió que le avisara. Lamento las molestias- dijo antes de irse. Miro mi reloj, las 6:47, me tengo que ir si quiero llegar a tiempo- me tengo que ir, vendré mañana a la misma hora- y salgo de la habitación. ¿Qué quiere este viejo ahora?

Al llegar a la oficina, me quede un rato detrás de la puerta antes de entrar, escucho la voz de todos mi hermanos quejándose de por qué no he llegado y porque nos reunieron, no soportamos estar todos en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo, doy un largo suspiro y decido entrar

-lamento la demora- todos se me quedad mirando, hasta que Reiji hablo

-son las 7:10, tarde como siempre- frunció el ceño, me cruzo de brazos y lo miro a los ojos

-ya dije que lo lamento- dijo entre gruñidos, Reiji se quito los lentes y me miro fijos

-¿cundo aprenderás algo de buenos modales?- a decir eso escuche la maldita risa de Laito- pero eso ya no importa

Miro al viejo él está en su escritorio con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pensativa

-por favor calleasen- dijo al fin- los he traído aquí solo por un motivo, se trata de la misión que le encargue a Kanato, parece que fue demasiado para él, tomo una mala decisión y ahora está en las condiciones que ya todos conocemos- rechino tanto los diente que creo que todo lo escuchan- El punto de esta reunión es que voy a poner a un nuevo encargada en esta misión. Tomando en cuenta todo las otras misiones que se le ha dado a cada uno de usted y la responsabilidad de cada uno, he tomado la decían final- él se paró de le silla y se acerco a Ayato, le entrego una carpeta y le sonrió- espero que puedes manejar esto mejor que tu hermano- todo los miramos con odio, el siempre fue el favorito en todo- espero que no me decepciones, como tu hermano- al escuchar eso me paro de donde estaba sentado y le doy un puñetazo a la pared. Esto me enfada

-¿¡cómo puedes decir eso!?- le grito- ¡Kanato esforzó hasta el último momento por esto! ¡Y ahora por nada se lo das a Ayato!- todo se me quedan mirando, el se me acerca y pone una mano en mi hombro

-algún día lo entenderás- y después de eso salió por la puerta. Me quedo paralizado por un momento. Todo mis hermanos mi miraban, Laito y Ayato solo se reina, Shu… el parecía que solo quería dormir y Reiji solo me miraba con desaprobación. Los mire a todo con desprecio y salió por la puerta, no sin dar un portazo. Al salir me dirigí a la cafetería donde trabaja Aria y empujo a la gente para llegar al mostrador

-¡dame cualquier cosa!- Aria solo se me queda mirando un poco antes de asistir- tengo que hablar con alguien y eres la única persona a la que no le quiero arrancar la cabeza en estos momentos- da un suspiro y me dice "termino en dos horas. Espérame. Y ya de traigo tu pedido".

Miro mi reloj, ya pasaron dos horas con 10 minutos y nada. ¿Cuánto falta para que salga?

-lamento la demora, mucha gente y un niño me tiro café encima antes de salir- a pesar de que todo parece cosas negativas, ella lo dice con una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que puede disfrazar hasta la mayor desgracia -ahora si ¿de qué querías hablar?

-¿has leído las noticias últimamente?- ella negó con la cabeza- bueno… le dispararon a Kanato y ahora esta inconsciente en el hospital, además de que secuestraron a Yui- ella solo se tapo la boca con las manos en señal de asombro

-l-lo siente mucho. Sé que es tonto preguntar pero… ¿se encuentra bien?

-sí, el doctor dice que cayó en un coma, pero se encuentra estable. Es una persona fuerte a pesar de ser un loli- shotan- Aria a pesar de todo deja escapar una pequeña risa

-perdón- me dijo al instante- al parecer ya estas aprendiendo mi vocabulario- dijo en un intento de cambio de tema

-sino lo aprendería no podría hablarte- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿te parece ir a un lugar más tranquilo?- ella asistió. Al final nos fuimos a la casa de ella

-¿tienes que usar faldas tan cortas?- le pregunto al notar todo las miradas de los hombre puesta en ella. Aria es un chica hermosa e inocente… bueno también confía demasiado fácil en las personas y eso le puede traer ciertos problemas en el futuro

-me gustas, se me hace cómodo- ella me mira con una sonrisa malvada- ¿acaso estas celoso?- a escuchar eso lo niego de inmediato- solo bromeaba- me dijo entre risas

-idiota- esa fue mi única contestación. Ella se rio por la bajo- todo los malditos pervertidos te están viendo ¿no puedes usar pantalones?

-de perder puede, pero no quiero por el momento, se me hace como usar falda- veo como todo los malditos hombres le miran las piernas- mira cuando llegamos a mi casa te juro que me pondré un par de pantalones ¿está bien?

Yo miraba a todos la que la miraban con una cara acecina, eso alegaba a la gran mayoría, pero al llegar a su casa me encontré con el idiota de su vecino. Un hombre de 20 años, pervertido y sucio, una escoria de persona

-hola- Aria saluda a todo el mundo de forma amigable, para ella todo las personas tiene un lado bueno, no importa que. Esa es una de las razones por lo que somos amigos

-oh querida Aria ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le respondió el saludo- hoy estas hermosa- le dijo con un tono provocador en la voz- mas radiante que nunca- ella solo se sonroja un poco

-no digas esas cosas- le dice. Mierda, tengo que darle la razón se ve linda- me avergüenza

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Si es la verdad- los dos siguieron hablando por un poco tiempo- ¿te gustaría un día salir son migo? Ya saber a ver una película o algo- Aria tenía una sonrisa en la cara, esta apunto de contestas hasta que la tome de la cintura y la ataje a mí. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-está conmigo idiota- le dijo con el tono más amenazador- así que desaparece- puede ver el terror en sus ojos. Sonreí para mis adentro- Aria, ¿podemos entrar?- ella solo asistió con la cabeza y se despido del desgraciado

Al entrar al departamento me tiro en su sillon. Dios ya me parezco a Shu

-¿ya podemos hablar?- le pregunte sentando

-todo lo quieres- se sentó alado mío y me sonrió- puedes desaojarte. Te escuchare- me sonroje un poco, no quiero que se dé cuenta, así que gire rápido la cabeza. Ella volvió a reírse

* * *

-queremos una habitación- el pelirroja estaba reservando mientras yo me quedaba con su compañero, el trataba de que me relajara pero no le funcionaba- ya tenemos una. Andando- al pasar por los pasillos me fijo en la hora; son las 7:00. Sera una noche larga.

El hotel fue el más barato que encontraron, no es lindo, no como la que Kanato me dio, la habitación está sucia y solo hay una cama, al parecer no podían pagar más, también estaba lleno de cucarachas y ratas, no sé cómo no han cerrado el lugar

-el primer turno lo tomara Azusa, después seguiré yo, así puedes dormir mejor- le dijo al más bajo. Al parecer se preocupa mucho por el- y tu- me mira y me toma de la muñeca- más vale que no intentes nada

-s-suéltame. M- me duele- le dijo mientras cierro los ojos por miedo

-por favor suéltala. La queremos llevar con ellos. No queremos lastimarla- el más alto solo me miro por un segundo y me soltó- ¿te duele mucho?- me pregunto tomando mi muñeca. Al tonar la acción yo solo me zafe del agarre- al parecer está bien- él se paro y miro a mas alto- Yuma, acuéstate yo me encargo de ella.

Yo me senté en el piso y el hico lo mismo. El solo trataba de comenzar una conversación, pero yo solo era cortante y trato de no hacer contacto visual. Se lo que está tratando de hacer, el trata que sufre el síndrome de Estocolmo, no le funcionara. Así fueron pasando las horas, mire el reloj de la habitación 2:30 de la mañana. Azusa, o al menos creo que ese es su nombre, dio un gran bostezo

-creo que ya es horas que descanses. Es mi turno- dijo Yuma, parándose de la cama- duerme un poco, partiremos a las 6- El dio otro bostezo y asistió

El se sentó en el mismo lugar que el otro chico, este me miraba fijo. No me dejaban ir al baño y no puedo dormir, estoy siendo observada todo el tiempo por alguien no me deja dormir.

A diferencia de Azusa, Yuma no estaba interesado en hablar conmigo. El es distante, a pesar de que no quiero hablarle, su frialdad se me hace algo incomodo.

Tengo mucho sueño, y parece que el también, no ha dejado de bostezar y frotarse los ojos. Miro el reloj las 4:00 de la mañana, miro a Azusa, profundamente dormido y luego lo miro a él, está muy cansado, si tan solo se durmiera, tendría una mínima oportunidad de escapar… ¿pero cómo?

Al parecer dios escucho mis plegarias ya que él se quedo dormido a unos poco minutos. Me para de mi rincón y me aseguro de que estén dormidos. Me acerco a la puerta y antes de salir les dijo "vallasen a la mierda" y salgo corriendo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, busco por todas partes a un recepcionista, hasta que una mujer de unos 30 años me dio un saludo. Ella es una mujer algo subida de peso, con el pelo largo con muchos rulos y de tez negra

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla señoría?

-¿podría prestarme algún teléfono?- ella solo asiste y me da el teléfono de la recepción. Lo tomo con rapidez y marco el número de la policía

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-soy Yui Komori, la testigo de los atentados. Me encuentro en el hotel La vue parfaite. Por favor vengan rápido- les dijo en susurros, no quiero que la recepcionista se entere. Trato de sonar calmada pero es algo difícil

-una patrulla llegara la ira a buscar. Por lo pronto mantenga la calma y espere- yo los asistí y colgué, pero mi tranquilidad duro poco ya que sentí la voces de los dos bajando

-¿¡cómo puedo ser tan idiota de quedarme dormido!?

-tranquilízate puede pasarle a cualquiera- mire para todo lados en busca de una ayuda o lugar donde esconderme. Miro a la recepcionista del hotel, al parecer ella me entendió y me dijo que me podía esconder abajo del mostrador. Cada vez escucho más cerca los pasos y oigo sus voces

-¿en que pue…?- la mujer no pudo terminar la oración. Un sonido de un disparo se sintió. La mujer grito. Yo solo me tape la boca para evitar lo mismo

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto. Esa voz era de la Yuma

-y-yo no sé. La señorita solo salió corriendo- podía notar a la mujer nerviosa. Sentía como su voz temblaba en cada palabra

Se cinto otro disparo

-dinos la verdad- esta vez era la voz Azusa

-y-yo… y- no se- la mujer empezó a tartamudear. Se notaba cada vez más nerviosa

-…entiendo… En esa caso… no nos sirves de mucho- después de eso escuche un último disparo y la mujer callo en mi vista. Un disparo en el pecho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía más. Dio un grito. Me tape la boca inmediatamente que me di cuenta de mis reacción. Ya no podía parar de llorar.

Sentí un gran dolor, alguien me tiraba del cabello, obligándome a levantarme. Seguía llorando, no era por el dolor, no era porque me atraparon, era por la podre mujer, por mi culpa ella falleció

-sí que eres escurridiza ¿no?- me dijo Yuma sin soltarme- pero ya no volverás a escapar. Me dijeron que te llevara viva, pero los accidentes son eso ¿verdad?

-…es mejor que nos vallamos, esperaremos en el aeropuerto…hicimos mucho ruido y de seguro alguien llamara a la policía- el escondí el arme en sus pantalones y nos miro- será mejor que no te escape, nunca fallo un disparo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- Yuma… suéltala, confió que no se escapara de nuevo. Voy a buscar nuestras cosas.

Sigo llorando

Kanato… por favor… ayúdame


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow hace mucho que no actualizaba y eso que tenia esto escrito desde un tiempo... pero en fin, lo importante es que volví.**

 **OH una noticias que tal vez le interese después de meditarlo haré un Subaru x Oc, desdés de todo. Y también les quiero decir que apartidar de este capitulo se empezara a formar el haren de Yui, jajaja (risa diabólica)**

 **Sin mas nada que decir salco que disfruten el capitulo. Microphone fuera.**

* * *

Llego lo mas rápido al lugar. Hoy como a las 5 de las mañanas se informo de unos disparos que se escucharon en un hotel del centro.

Estoy arto de esto, todo mis hermanos han sido ascendidos, yo soy el único que tiene que hacer esto, solo por ser el menos, esto no es justo, he resulto mas crímenes que Ayato y Raito juntos y he capturado a mas criminales que todos, pero a pesar de toso el viejo no se digna en ascenderme.

Al llegar no vi nada fuera de lo común, pero al entrar había unos adornos rotos, una pared con agujeros de balas y un charco de sangre.

Al acercaren al escritorio veo a una mujer con una herida de bala en el abdomen. Me agacho para verla mejor… está muerta, no hay señales de vida… de seguro vio algo que no tenía que ver, puede que haya sida la única testigo. Doy un suspiro será mas difícil de lo que creo

-quiero que revisen todo el hotel. Hay un muerto, es sufriente para poder entrar por la fuerza a las habitaciones. ¡No quiero que dejen habitación sin revisar!- después de eso me agacho donde estaba el cadáver y me la quedo mirando, he visto mucho asesinatos, esto ya no me sorprende o me afecta

-que desastre- me habla una voz descocida- si no se limpia la sangre dejara una mancha horrible- me doy la vuelta. Sea quien sea no sabe cerrar la boca. Al voltearme veo a un hombre rubio con vestimentas muy llamativas, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le pregunto desviando la mirada otra vez hacia la mujer tratando de buscar una pista

-soy Kou Mukami- hablaba de una forma tan alegre que no parecía que se diera cuenta de que había un cadáver - mis padres son los dueños del hotel. Vine porque me informaron que hubo un tiroteo, y al parece fue así- sentí como alguien se agachaba en mi lado- su nombre es Mildred Isabey, una buena mujer

Frunció el seño, como podía hablar de forma tan relajada y alegre habiendo un cadáver justo enfrente nuestro. Iba a decirle que se retirada pero justo una voz me llamo

-seño, hemos encontrado algo

-perfecto, muéstrame- y después nos dirigimos a un habitación

* * *

Doy un suspiro mientras miro a Mildred, de seguro mamá y papá harán lo imposible para no pagar un centavo a la familia. Me paro de donde estaba y me dirijo a donde se fue el chico de pelo blanco, le quiero pedir los detalles. Eso pude llegar a ser crucial para un juicio

* * *

-es aquí señor- miro la puesta, habitación 112. Al entrar veo a todos mis hombres buscando pistas- señor, creeos que esto es información importante- el me entrego un boleto de avión- creemos que los atacantes pueden ser narcotraficantes, y el ataca fue ya que sospechaban que la mujer los descubrió- examine el boleto, después de verlo levante la mirada

-es demasiado complicado. Un narcotraficante de importancia nunca dejaría este tipo de pistas y mandaría a un tercero para cualquier negocio pequeño, nunca haría algo por sus propias manos. Además si fueran de importancia mandarían a un profesional, esto es obvio que no es nada profesional- miro otra vez el boleto. Para Canadá, el vuelo salía hoy a las 9 de la mañana- lo mejor es que sigamos investigando- miro mi reloj, las 6:00, aun tengo algo de tiempo

* * *

-¡qué vamos hacer estas tres horas! ¡Más vale que el avión no tenga retraso! – empezó a gritar Yumma

-calma. Me preocuparía más por lo que paso en el hotel

-no te preocupes. Somos profesionales, no lo olvides- yo solos los sigo de atrás, no quiero que me hagan daño, así que por el momento no intentare nada

-creo que si- el mira para todos lados en busca de algo- ya vengo, quiero ir al baño- después de eso el salió corriendo.

Yuma dio otro suspiro

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto. Tal vez si lo distraiga tenga una mínima oportunidad de escapar o puede me diga algo importante para usar en su contra. El me mira desafiante, pero después su rostro se calma

-el tiende a cortarse, tiene todos los brazos con lleno de cicatrices. Me preocupa un poco, es casi de mi familia- me quedo mirando un poco. Tal vez si… si encuentro algo para que los dos se pelen podía escapar. Al parecer Yuma volvió a la realidad ya que me grito- ¿¡para que quieras saber eso!?- lo miro a los ojos

-curiosidad- fue lo único que conteste. Su enojo se hiso mas en se cara. Estaba a punto de gritar cundo Azusa salió del baño

-ya estoy mejor. Vamos- Yuma suavizo un poco su mirada y asistió. Me tomo de la muñeca y me apretó con toda su fuerza

-¡suéltame! ¡Me duele!- le exigí. Los dos parecieron ignorar mis suplicar ya que empezaron a caminar arrastrándome con ellos. A los poco paso me resigne, estaba a punto de darme por vencida y dejar que me arrastraran, hasta que agache la cabeza y vio que por el brazo de Azusa corría un gota de sangre

-Azusa- el solo voltio la cabeza para verme- te esta sangrando el brazo ¿te paso algo?- a decir eso Yuma paro de repente y la cara de Azusa dio un leve cambio, parecía sorprendido

-no es nada, de seguro fue tu imaginación- me dijo muy tranquilo mientras seguía caminando, pero Yuma lo tomo por el brazo y lo detuvo

-muéstrame el brazo- el moreno estaba a punto de protestas, hasta que el grito- ¡que me mutres el maldito brazo -al hacerlo todo se dieron vuelta a vernos.

El más bajo de apoco se rindió, le pidió que lo soltara y se arremango dejando ver algunas vendas. El rostro de Yuma mostraba un claro enfado. De apoco fue desasiéndose de las vendas, dejando ver su brazo lleno de cortes y al parecer eran recientes ya que todavía sangraban. Sonreí internamente

-me prometiste que nunca lo volvería a hacerlo- el tono de voz mostraba una clara decepción.

-yo…yo…- en cambio el rostro de su amigo mostraba una mezcla entre vergüenza y miedo- Yuma… lo siento- ya decir esas palabras el soltó mi muñeca

-¿¡crees que con solo decir "lo siento" todo se solucionara!?- me lo quede viendo un minuto mientras retrocedía lentamente, a ver que no se acorvan de mi existencia, me dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, el aeropuerto era grande, no sería tan fácil encontrarme

-¿¡que mierda quieres saber!?- le grito al rubio

-solo quiero que me digas lo detalles de todo- me dijo sin perder la calma- mis padres me pedirán las detalles y yo…- lo interrumpió

-mira, no pude darte los detalles del crimen, es información clasificada, a demás ya viste la parte más importante de todo- el solo sé que queda viendo un momento

-como quieras- el levanto los hombros- no tienes que ser tan rudo- y después de decirme eso se fue por la puerta. Me relajo un poco, que surte que ese mocoso ya se fue. Miro mi reloj de nuevo, ya casi son las 6, es mejor que me vallas es aeropuerto está cerca, pero de muy grande y será algo difícil encontrar a alguien o algo en ese lugar

Corro y corro, no piro para atrás, no me importa nada solo quiero escapar, pero no importa cundo vueltas de o que pasillo tome, nunca llegaba a ningún lado. Mientras corría llegar ver unos tétenos públicos, mira para todos lados y con cierto miedo me dirijo a donde estaba. Pude unas pocas monedas que tenia y merque el numero de la policías, antes de esto nunca antes había marcado este número, ahora se me hacia tan común

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- al sentir la voz de la operadora me cierta sensación de alivio

-soyYui Komori, meencutroenelaeropuerto, metienesecuentrada por favor vengan rápido- le hablo en susurro como si supiera que Yuna y Asuza están cerca, pero también hable tan rápido que hasta a mi me sorprendió

-por favor calmase y repita su ubicación- mi respiración cada vez es más pesada estoy agitada y los nervios son demasiado. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando…

-¡no te muevas!- era la voz de Yuma, me doy la vuelta el está corriendo a donde estoy, al verlo solo suelto el teléfono y salgo corriendo. Solo espero que alguien venga por mi ayuda…

* * *

-señor, ¿ a dónde lo llevo?- me pido mi chófer… solo lo me quedo callado, esperando a que alguien saliera. Espere unos treinta minutos hasta que al fin sale

-quiero que siga a ese tipo- le dijo con indiferencia

-señor, el es un policía podríamos meterse en problemas si…

-¡solo obedece!- le grito, el solo responde con un "sí, señor" y empieza a manejar. Ese policía se subió a una patrulla y manejo y manejo. Lo seguía de legos no quiero que se diera cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca.

Reconocía el camino por donde iba, camino al aeropuerto, mis padres siempre están de viaje en genera los acompaño hasta allí, conozco el camino mejor que nadie

-señor… perdone mi pregunta… pero ¿Por qué quiere seguir a ese oficial?- no le contesto, ni yo se la respuesta, solo quiero una mini venganza por tratarme así, nadie, absolutamente nadie, me habla como él lo hizo, pero aun así era realmente tonto seguirlo hasta tan legos por esto. Peor algo dentro de mí quería sus disculpas

-motivos personales- le digo al fin

Al llegar al aeropuerto solo me baje y le dijo al chófer que me espere. Al entrar no veo nada fuera de lo común un monto de gente con valijas yendo de aquí para allá. Con la mirada trato de buscar a ese policía pero no lo encontró, así que doy un suspiro empiezo a caminar. Conozco el aeropuerto como si fuera mi casa, he vivido viajando, algunas ocasiones de vacaciones, pero muchas otras solo eran viajes de negocios de mis padre, a veces agradezco que me llevaran con ellos y no me dejaran con una niñera solo en casa, pero de todas formas nunca los veía, siempre me quedaba en el hotel mientras ellos trabajaban… y normalmente les llevaba todo el día…

Miro la lista de los aviones que salen y llegas, no estaría mal tomarme unas vacaciones. Estoy arto de manejar los hoteles de mi familia mientras mis padres no están.

Estaba viendo los aviones hasta que una chica rubia me choco

-lo siento mucho- la miro no tiene valijas, de seguro las dejos por allí mientras esperaba el avión y, seguramente, ahora se le hace tarde. Ella miraba todos lados paranoica- de casualidad no sabes donde esta…- pero no termino la frase ya que salió corriendo. Me quedo mirando por donde ella salió corriendo un rato pero alguien me tiro al piso. Levanto la cabeza y miro con enfado al chico que está parado en frente mío

-lo siento mucho- el me estira la mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero niego con la cabeza- lo siento mucho- me dijo una vez que ya estaba pardo

-¡la próxima vez mira por dónde vas!- le dijo con un enfado notorio

-fue mi erro no miraba por donde iba- bueno, al menos lo reconoce- no has visto parar a un chica rubio, tiene los ojos de color rosa

-emm si – señalo hacia atrás- se fue por allá- el me dio las gracias y se fue corriendo, fue algo sospechoso pero de seguro es un familiar o su novio. Eso ya no importa, empiezo a buscar de vuelta al policía, me debe una disculpa

* * *

Me detengo un poco a tomar aire, ya he corrido demasiado.

Miro a todas partes en busca de mis secuestradores, no me sentía cómoda en ninguna parte, tengo la sensación de que me están viendo.

Doy una gran bocanada de aire, y al abrir mis ojos veo mi salvación, Subaru, estaba parado a unos pocos metros de mí. En ese momento la felicidad se apodero de mí.

-Su…-no termine de decir su nombre ya que alguien me tapo mi boca y me arrastro atrás de una pared. Mis ojos se humedecen, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de ser libre

-cálmate, todo saldrá bien. Solo tienes que obedecernos- me decía mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Empiezo a llorar, estaba tan cerca y tan legos- calma. Acabara pronto- no quería escucharlo, solo lloraba- ahora cálmate y vayámonos- me saco la mano de la boca – si gritas o intenta escapar otra vez- me mostró el arma escondida- no te lo dejare tan fácil- me toma de la muñeca de forma brusca y me tiro para empezar a caminar.

Llora en silencio solo quiera la ayuda de alguien, quiero que alguien me ayuda.

* * *

-no he visto nada interesante. Cambio- le hablaba a la central desde la radio. No sé si la información era correcta, pero ya he investigado una parte del aeropuerto y ya me estaba aburriendo

-solo investiga un poco más. Estamos seguros de que los secuestradores se encuentran allí. Cambio y fuera- después de eso sigo recorrido el lugar y de vez en cuando le pregunto a alguien si no ha visto a Yui

-lo siento, no he visto a nadie con esa descripción- me respondió una señora

-gracias por su tiempo- le dijo y ella se marcho. Iba a seguir recorriendo el lugar hasta que una voz, que conocía, a pesar de que solo la escuche una vez, llamándome

-hey, policía- me doy la vuelta, ha solo es el- me debes una disculpa- al escuchar eso solo me lo quedo mirando un poco

-¿a qué te refieres?- el frunce el sueño y se cruza de brazos

-me trataste mal en el hotel, así que me debes una disculpa por hablarme así- doy un suspiro y bajo un poco la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirarlo con cierto desagrado

-perdón. Lista. Ya puedes dejarme en paz- deja soltar una risa de molestia y frunce mas el seño

-no fue una disculpa sincera. Mientes. Quiero una respuesta sincera-cada palabra lo decía con cierto tono de desprecio

-mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Estoy en servicio y estoy con algo muy importante entre manos- el parecer su mirada se relajo un poco

-¿enserio? ¿Qué?- su expresión de enfado se remplazo por una de intriga- puedo ayudar. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano- lo miro de arriba hacia abajo

-solo alégate ¿quieres?- el pereció decepcionado

-está bien, pero aun me debes una disculpa- solo lo vi dar unos pasos pero al verlo marcha me acorde de lo que estaba asiendo

-¡espera!- le grite. El paro de caminos y dio la vuelta- solo tengo una pregunta. Has visto a una chica con el palo hasta un poco más largos que a los hombros, rubia, con ojos rosados, baja- el solo piensa un poco

-ahora que lo dices… vi una chica con esa descripción tropezó conmigo y me pregunto algo

-perfecto, ahora sé que logro escapar. Ya me puede ir

-espera, eso no es todo. Después de tropezar con ella, un chico me pregunto a donde iba. Creo que es su novio o algún familiar- abro los ojo lo más grandes que pude y deje escapar un gruñido- ¿te pasa algo?- no respondí y salí corriendo

-¡no tengo tiempo de hablar!- corría lo mas rápido que podía ya eran casi las 9, el avión estaría a punto de partir

* * *

-fuiste una mala niña- con cada palabra apretaba mas mi muñeca- tienes suerte que te quieren sana- me dijo con una gran sonrisa. No decía nada, no quiero hacerlo enojarlo mas, eso sería todavía peor

-oh, mira quien apareció- Azusa se paro donde estaba Yuma- te encontramos a tiempo, el avión está a punto de salir- ente es mi fin, es lo único en lo que pensaba mientras hacia la cola para subir al avión. Para mi mala suerte en la fila no había mucha gente, así que en poco tiempo estabas frente a una azafata

-¿puedo ver sus boletos?- dijo la azafata- disculpe pero falta un boleto- al escuchar eso levante un poco la cabeza con cierto aire de esperanza

-emmm… Azusa…¿ tienes el boleto?- el con la mano sobrante reviso sus bolsillos y negó con la cabeza de forma lente. Los dos estaban a punto de decir algo cundo una voz que me lleno de esperanza

-¡alto!- era la voz de Subaro, di vuelta la cabeza y di una gran sonrisa- ¡policía!- Yuma y Azusa se miraron un momento

-tenemos que irnos- dijo en un susurro el más alto

-pero… ¿y la chica?- los dos me miraron y asistieron con la cabeza. Asuza me soltó y saco una pistola, dio uno o dos tiro al aire, suficiente para que todos se asustaran y le dejaran el paso. Me lleve las manos a los oídos y grite, al abrir los ojos solo los vi corriendo por la manga para subir al avión

* * *

-quiero refuerzos- dije por radio. Mientras sacaba mi arma

-¡hey espérame!- no, no esa voz otra vez- ¡quiero ayudar!- no lo soportaba mas

-¡está bien!- ya perdí la paciencia- vez a la chica rubia quiero que la protejas hasta que vuela bien – el asistió con la cabeza. Los dos corrimos hacia Yui

-¡Subaru!- el grito con una gran sonrisa, mientras corría a abrazarme

-calma- trate de consolarla, pero tenía que irme. Rompí el abrazo- me tengo que ir- y me fui por la manga para atrapar a esos dos

* * *

Miro a la chica, que solo que quedo quieta mirando fijamente a donde se fue jugando

-¿t-te sientes bien?- ella desvió la mirada a mí y asistí con la cabeza- el estará bien- ella solo volvió a mirar por donde él se fue

-lo sé- me contesto- pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme- ella se dio la vuelta y me abrazo- gracias por ayudarle- me quede helado, en realidad solo lo perseguía por la intriga y que quería que me pidiera perdón. Pero saque esos pensamientos de mi mente y la abrazo. Le sonreí con le dijo una gran mentira

-solo trataba de hacer lo correcto- ella me mira a los ojos me sonríe de nuevo. Trato de no sonrojarme, dios es demasiado lindo


End file.
